Calm Envy
by Kazuko Nozomi
Summary: Benang merah telah terikat indah di jari kelingking dua insan muda yang rapuh ini. Namun sayang, sang empunya benang tidak menyadari keberadaan belati tak kasat mata yang tiba-tiba datang dan siap menjilati untaian merah itu dengan lidah tajamnya. Ingin memutuskannya, mungkin?/AU/Tplus
1. Tokyo?

Yo, Minna! Happy reading! ^_^

Disclaimer :

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Genre :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate :

T+

Main Pairing :

Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia

Warning :

Typos, OOC (maybe), T+ for kiss

Chapter 1 :

Tokyo?

Jangan menyesal nantinya jika kau tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Tapi beruntungnya sosok lelaki disini yang memiliki seorang gadis Kuchiki yang setia padanya. Namun, ada sosok lain yang ternyata juga ingin merasakan kesetiaan gadis itu, dan ia harus bisa mendapatkannya.

**Calm Envy**

"Hari ini, ya?" bisik serak seorang gadis pada dirinya sendiri.

Rukia, seorang Kuchiki bungsu tengah mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sempat bermain-main di alam mimpi setelah menyadari tujuan ia bangun pagi ini. Sekolah –ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya acara pelepasan siswa dan siswi SMA Karakura yang akan dilaksanakan tepat pukul sembilan pagi nanti. Sama seperti yang lain, rasanya sangat berat meninggalkan tempat yang selama tiga tahun terakhir menjadi rumah kedua bagi setiap pelajar disini. Begitupun dengan Rukia. Ada rasa sesak dan kehilangan akan sekolah yang telah merekam berbagai kejadian yang tidak akan bisa terlupakan olehnya begitu saja. Tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan...

**Flashback on-**

"U-uhm, gomen ss-senpai. Apakah s-senpai tahu d-dimana letak kelas 1-B?" tanya seorang gadis berperawakan mungil pada laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Apakah kau juga murid yang baru masuk tahun ajaran ini?" si lelaki balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu terlebih dahulu.

"A-ah, hmm... i-iya," jawab sang gadis sambil menyibakkan poni yang membelah wajahnya.

"Jadi, kita sekelas ya?"

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya si gadis yang selalu berbicara dengan terbata-bata tiap kali bertemu orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Hmphh! Kau ini, dasar pelupa!" seru laki-laki tadi yang terlihat menahan tawa sekaligus bingung dengan gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"A-aku tidak me-mengerti."

"Apakah kau lupa kalau kita ini ditempatkan pada kelompok yang sama dalam 'Program Pengenalan Lingkungan Sekolah' kemarin? Dan seingatku kita menempati kelas yang sama! Apa kau benar-benar lupa?"

"Be-benarkah? Jadi kau j-juga murid baru d-disini? A-ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak b-bermaksud... uhmm."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kalau tidak salah kau bernama Kuchiki Rukia, kan?" tebaknya. Dan rupanya ia tidak asal menebak karena yang ditanya menjawab membenarkan.

"Ah, i-iya. M-maaf, tapi aku lupa namamu," jawab Rukia sambil tertunduk tanda penyesalan dirinya.

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

**Flasback off-**

Kejadian saat Rukia bertemu dengan lelaki –um, Ichigo, sangat terngiang dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana mereka kebingungan mencari kelas yang akan ditempati bersama-sama karena letak kelas yang mereka berdua tidak tahu, bagaimana Ichigo mengajaknya untuk duduk satu bangku, dan saat dimana mereka mengikrarkan janji sebagai sahabat setelah mereka terkena hukuman dari seorang sensei karena sebuah kesalahan kecil. Lalu Ichigo dan Rukia saling menumpahkan kesalahan mereka pada diri masing-masing sehingga mereka berdua merasa bahwa mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain, dan terciptalah sebuah 'persahabatan' diantara keduanya. Dan beberapa kejadian yang Rukia ingat barusan membuat perasaannya makin takut. Takut kehilangan.

Setelah mandi, Rukia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. Seragam sekolah dengan kemeja putih, lengkap dengan _blezer_ berwarna abu-abu serta rok lima cm di atas lutut dengan warna senada, menampakkan seorang Kuchiki Rukia sebagai siswi SMA Karakura yang teladan. Rambutnya ia sisir serapi mungkin dengan menyelipkan sebuah jepit kecil berwarna ungu yang ia pasang di sebelah kiri rambutnya. Kaus kaki hitam setengah betis serta sepatu berkilat cokelat kesayangannya tak lupa ia kenakan sebaik mungkin.

"Ah, dasi!" ingat Rukia yang langsung mengambil dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hijau dari dalam lemari pakaiannya. Ya, dasi berwarna hijau yang menandakan bahwa tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir ia bersekolah di SMA Karakura.

"Sempurna," batin Rukia yang selesai memasangkan dasi di kerah bajunya dan segera berlari keluar kamar untuk sarapan bersama kakaknya tercinta, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kau terlambat lima menit," tegur Byakuya kepada Rukia yang baru sampai di meja makan.

"Nii-sama, gomen," ujar Rukia menyesal.

"Duduklah," ajak Byakuya dan dengan patuh Rukia menarik kursi di hadapan Byakuya lalu duduk.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapannya, Byakuya lalu mengantar Rukia ke sekolah. Tugas rutin sang Kuchiki sulung untuk mengantar adiknya itu berangkat sekolah setiap hari. Walau penuh dengan kesibukan, Byakuya selalu meluangkan waktu sebisa mungkin untuk menjaga sang adik setelah ayah mereka meninggal dunia karena sakit. Sang ibu tak diketahui keberadaanya. Untungnya, Byakuya yang dianugerahi kemampuan luar biasa itu, dapat menggantikan ayahnya sebagai pimpinan Kuchiki Corp. yang sangat maju dan terkenal sampai ke luar negeri.

*Calm Envy*

Seorang laki-laki bersurai senja yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan kekar tengah berusaha menyalakan mesin motor yang akan ia gunakan untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. Semalaman, ia berpikir tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah lulus SMA nanti. Ia menolak untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan sang ayah yang menuntutnya untuk pergi ke kantor setiap hari. Bukan karena ia tak sanggup, namun ia mempunyai keinginan sendiri yang sudah sangat mantap dengan hatinya. Akan tetapi, untuk menjadi seorang pembalap tidaklah mudah, bukan?

"Akhirnya!" Setelah mesin motor berhasil dinyalakan, Ichigo, nama laki-laki tersebut segera memacu kendaraannya menuju SMA Karakura, sekolahnya.

*Calm Envy*

"Nii-sama, aku turun," pamit Rukia kepada kakaknya yang ia panggil 'Nii-sama' itu.

"Hn," balas kakanya. Walau terlihat dingin dan menakutkan, sebenarnya Byakuya adalah seorang kakak yang sangat perhatian kepada adiknya.

"Ah, tunggu. Uhmm... Nii-sama, apakah Nii-sama benar-benar mengijinkanku untuk pergi ke _Prom Night_ malam nanti?" tanya Rukia sebelum keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Ya," jawab Byakuya singkat. Namun ternyata jawaban itu membuat Rukia sangat lega karena takut kakaknya itu berubah pikiran akan rencananya untuk menghabiskan malam terakhir bersama teman-temannya di acara _Prom Night_ nanti. Tiga hari sebelumnya, Rukia telah meminta ijin kepada kakaknya untuk hadir dalam acara tersebut. Walaupun mengatakan 'ya', terlihat Byakuya sangat ragu akan perkataannya itu. Tapi kini Rukia dapat bernafas lega karena jawaban kakaknya yang tidak mengecewakan. Lalu Rukia segera berlari ke arah pintu gerbang dan masuk ke sekolahnya.

Ketika Byakuya akan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, ia melihat seorang laki-laki mengendarai sepeda motor yang ukurannya cukup besar, mengarah ke sekolah adiknya. Laki-laki yang sangat Byakuya kenal, yang telah berani mengubah sikap adik kesayangannya itu. Apa? Merubah sikap Rukia? Itulah yang membuat Byakuya merasa tidak suka pada seseorang yang baru saja melewatinya barusan.

"Hoi, Midget!" panggil Ichigo yang akan memarkirkan motornya itu di dekat pos satpam.

"Hei, kau Jeruk! Jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan sebutan _midget_!" kesal Rukia.

"Haha! Lagipula, kau tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh marah jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu, kan? Hahaha!" tawa Ichigo.

"Awas saja kau, Jeruk!" balas Rukia seraya menggembungkan pipi lucunya, tanda kekesalannnya pada orang yang telah mengejeknya itu, lalu berlalu.

"Hei, Midget! Tunggu!" teriak Ichigo yang telah memarkiran motornya dengan rapi.

"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa, Jeruk! Hahaha!" tawa Rukia sambil berlari menjauhi Ichigo.

"Baik! Jangan menyesal nantinya, Midget!" balasnya sambil berlari mengejar Rukia yang kian menjauh. Mengejar Rukia bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit, malah mengejar sahabatnya itu adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Namun, tidak untuk hari ini. Entah kenapa, melihat Rukia yang semakin jauh, membuat langkah Ichigo terhenti. Sesuatu yang sakit dan sesak merasuki perasaannya dan pikirannya pun membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ah, ini hanya perasaannya saja, kan? Lupakan, lupakan, lupakan. Kini, Ichigo mulai berlari lagi untuk mencari sosok gadis mungil yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

* * *

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kalian untuk berkumpul bersama-sama di sekolah ini. Ada banyak kenangan yang mungkin takkan pernah bisa kalian lupakan selama tiga tahun kalian belajar disini. Ilmu yang kalian dapat semoga dapat kalian gunakan sebaik mungkin. Tak lupa..." pidato Kepala SMA Karakura di aula berukuran cukup luas yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan siswa dan siswi yang tengah melaksanakan acara pelepasan sekolah secara formal.

"Membosankan sekali," cetus seorang laki-laki beriris _hazel_ sebening madu pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Diam dan dengarkan saja pidato Aizen-sensei di depan, Baka!" sahut gadis yang memiliki iris mata tak kalah indahnya, _amethyst._

"Huh, kau ini," kesalnya sambil memasangkan _headset_ di telinganya. Tak lama kemudian, acara mendengarkan musik itu harus terhenti ketika semua siswa berdiri dari kursinya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai menyanyikan _Mars SMA Karakura_ sebagai persembahan terakhir pada sekolah kita tercinta," ajak Aizen-sensei, Kepala SMA Karakura yang juga merangkap sebagai guru matematika. Ada siswi yang sampai menangis saat menyanyikan lagu tersebut, mungkin karena ia takut berpisah dengan teman-temannya disini. Setelah selesai dengan acara formal di dalam aula tadi, kini para siswa diperbolehkan untuk saling mengucapkan perpisahan satu sama lain, berfoto di sekitar sekolah, mengunjungi stan makanan atau pernak-pernik yang telah disediakan, dan acara lainnya yang biasa dilakukan saat acara pelepasan –ah, atau mungkin 'perpisahan' sekolah.

"Inoue, Sado, Ishida! Ayo kita berfoto bersama!" teriak Rukia melihat ketiga teman yang dipanggilnya tadi keluar dari aula sekolah. Ya, ia dipaksa Ichigo untuk langsung keluar saat acara menyanyi bersama tadi karena menurutnya hal itu membosankan, sehingga mereka jadi melewatkan penobatan siswa terbaik tahun ajaran ini.

"Hey, kalian cepat sekali keluar," tanya Inoue ramah.

"Ulah si Jeruk," jawab Rukia kesal.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau ini. Bukankah kau juga bilang bahwa kau sedang malas bernyanyi?" Ichigo membela diri.

"A-apa? Kau!" ucap Rukia, namun perkataannya yang belum selesai itu terpotong oleh Sado yang kini sedang menengahi pertengkaran antara sepasang 'sahabat aneh' yang menjadi pemeran utama disini.

"Hey, sudahlah. Kita ini bukan lagi anak kecil yang mudah bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Sebaiknya kalian memberi selamat pada Ishida yang menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini," kata Sado dengan bijaksananya.

"Apa? Hebat!" pekik ichigo dan Rukia serempak. "Ah, selamat ya, Ishida. Kau memang pantas menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini!" puji Rukia diikuti anggukan kepala Ichigo.

"Arigatou," balas Ishida dengan senyuman kecil yang terukir ketika warna mukanya yang perlahan menjadi kemerahan.

"Ishida-kun, s-sekali lagi s-selamat ya," ucap Inoue gugup yang berhasil membuat wajah Ishida makin nampak semerah kepiting rebus.

Ya, siapa yang tidak mengenal Uryuu tunggal yang kemampuan otaknya di atas rata-rata, sempurna dengan kacamata tebal yang bertengger dengan setia di cuping hidungnya. Buku-buku tebal dan soal-soal matematika menjadi kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Tak heran, di hari kelulusannya, ia menjadi siswa yang memiliki nilai terbaik, tidak hanya nilai teori dan praktek, namun juga sikap serta tingkah lakunya sehari-hari. Sayangnya, ia kurang peka mengenai suatu masalah yang dinamakan 'cinta', sehingga gadis berambut merah bercampur kuning ini harus menunggunya dengan sabar. Itu pendapat teman-temannya. Namun, hati Inoue tidak demikian. Hatinya mengatakan satu nama, Ichigo.

"Cheers!" seru lima sekawan ini serempak saat lensa kamera di depan mereka bekerja, menangkap lalu menyimpan adegan memorial tadi. Keluarlah selembar citraan mereka di sebuah bidang datar licin yang mencuri perhatian Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue dan Sado.

"Hey, Jeruk! Apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Rukia sedikit marah setelah melihat Ichigo yang mengacak-acak rambutnya di foto yang baru keluar tadi.

"Hahaha! Memangnya kau tidak sadar, Midget?" jawab Ichigo tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hey, sebaiknya kita memperbanyak foto ini, bagaimana?" sambar Ishida yang tidak tahan dengan ocehan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Benar! Ya, supaya adil!" tambah Sado.

"Setuju!" sahut Inoue.

Dan akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk pergi mencetak foto yang kini tengah digenggam Rukia dan Ichigo. Terang saja, mereka langsung melepaskan foto tersebut karena merasa diperhatikan oleh ketiga temannya ini sehingga foto tadi hampir terjatuh jika tidak segera diselamatkan oleh Sado.

"Hey, jangan buru-buru. Ayo kita berkeliling sekolah dulu!" Rukia berpendapat.

"Baiklah. Setelah ini, kita pergi ke studio foto, ya!" kata Inoue.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan, mereka membahas soal _Prom Night_ yang akan dilaksanakan jam tujuh malam ini.

"Kalau Rukia dan Ichigo, sudah tidak perlu pusing mencari pasangan untuk _Prom Night_ nanti, ya?" tanya Inoue mengawali pembicaraan.

"M-maksudmu?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Kau ini bodoh ya, Rukia!" sahut Ichigo yang namanya disebutkan tadi.

"H-hey! Apa maksudmu mengatai aku bodoh, eh?" tanya Rukia dengan amarah yang tertahan.

"Jelas sajalah, kau ini tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Orihime tadi. Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi laki-laki yang mau berpasangan denganmu saat _Prom Night_ nanti, huh?" jelas Ichigo sambil menahan tawa.

"Apa kau bilang, Strawberry!" tanya Rukia –lebih tepatnya pernyataan tak terima dari Rukia.

"Hahahaha! Aku hanya bercanda, Tuan Putri," kata Ichigo yang sukses membuat wajah Rukia merona. Namun, ada hati lain yang sakit saat Ichigo mengatakan hal itu pada Rukia.

"Inoue, mengapa kau melamun?" tanya Rukia setelah menyadari bahwa Inoue tidak lagi mengatakan apa-apa.

"A-ah, t-tidak apa-apa, Rukia," jawab Inoue dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kukira Ishida akan mengajakmu ke acara _Prom Night_ nanti! Iya kan, Ishida?" kata Rukia tanpa berpikir.

"Apa? Ti- ah, maksudku, ya! Inoue, apakah kau sudah mendapatkan pasangan?" tanya Ishida sedikit gugup.

"S-sebenarnya, uhmm... belum," jawab Inoue tertunduk.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau pergi denganku?" tawar Ishida. Inoue mengangguk senang dengan senyumannya yang manis. Mengangguk senang? Ya, tapi hatinya menangis.

"Sado-kun, kau dengan siapa?" tanya Inoue lagi.

"Aku... Tatsuki," jawab Sado singkat.

"Apa!" seru keempat temannya tak menyangka.

"Akhirnya ya, Chad!" gelak Ichigo sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sado.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, tepatnya empat jam sebelum acara _Prom Night_ dilaksanakan di sebuah _ballroom_ hotel mewah di pusat kota Karakura. Merekapun segera berpisah untuk mempersiapkan diri, setelah mendapatkan jatah foto yang baru saja dicetak.

"Ah, Rukia, nanti kujemput, ya?" tawar Ichigo.

"Memang seharusnya begitu, baka!" jawab Rukia. Jawaban dengan nada yang tidak diharapkan oleh ichigo.

"Kau ini!"

"Hihihi. Tapi, arigatou!" ucap Rukia seraya berpisah dengan Ichigo karena letak rumah mereka yang berlawanan arah.

Saat tengah berjalan santai ke arah rumahnya, Ichigo menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Seperti ada yang terlupakan olehnya.

"Motorku!" teriak Ichigo yang baru ingat jika motor kesayangannya itu masih terparkir di sekolah. Ia lantas berlari menuju SMA Karakura untuk mengambil motornya. Untungnya masih ada satpam yang berjaga sampai jam enam sore sehingga dapat dipastikan motornya itu dalam keadaan yang baik. Lega rasanya, setelah berpikir bahwa motornya bisa saja hilang dicuri, atau dirusak oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Salah Ichigo sendiri untuk membawa motor ke sekolah, mengingat jarak antara rumah dengan sekolahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh. Inilah akibatnya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Paman!" sahut Ichigo pada salah seorang satpam sekolah.

"Tak masalah. Lain kali jangan bersikap ceroboh lagi," nasihat si satpam dengan ramah.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sekali lagi terimakasih!" jawab Ichigo seraya menyiapkan mesin motornya.

"Ya, berhati-hatilah di jalan. Juga jangan sampai kau melupakan acara malam nanti. Hahaha!"

"Untuk hal yang satu ini, aku takkan lupa kok!" balas Ichigo.

"Dasar anak muda," kata satpam sekolah diiringi Ichigo yang telah memacu motornya ke rumah.

*Calm Envy*

"Tuan, selamat datang di Tokyo," sambut seorang pria –lebih tepatnya _bodyguard _kepada seorang lelaki yang ia sebut 'tuan'nya.

"Hn," jawab si lelaki misterius ini dingin. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan bandara dan segera dijemput dengan mobil mewah yang telah sengaja disiapkan untuk menyambut kedatangannya sepulang dari luar negeri.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan."

Dalam perjalanan menuju kediamannya selama di Tokyo, tiba-tiba ia meminta supir pribadinya untuk berhenti di sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai jenis _wine_. Lalu ia keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke toko dimana palang bertuliskan '_The Grape_' terpampang dengan jelas yang pastinya merupakan nama toko tersebut.

"Aku ingin _wine_ terbaik yang ada disini, sekarang!" perintah sang laki-laki misterius pada salah seorang pelayan toko.

"Baik," jawabnya. Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, si pelayan toko segera kembali dengan membawa botol besar berwarna hijau gelap dengan sebuah gelas _wine_ di atas nampannya. Ia lalu menuangkan sedikit _wine_ tersebut dan memberikannya pada laki-laki yang tadi memesan.

"Apakah ini _wine_ terbaik yang ada disini?" tanya si laki-laki dengan dingin, seperti tadi.

"Iya."

"Bilang pada pemilik toko ini agar segera menutup tokonya sekarang juga," katanya lagi seraya beranjak dari kursi tempat ia duduk tadi.

"Apa? Ta-tapi, mengapa? Apa hak Anda disini?" tanya si pelayan yang melakukan protes terhadap makhluk aneh dan dingin di hadapannya ini karena kata-katanya yang tidak bisa diterima begitu saja.

"Aku tidak mendapat apa yang aku inginkan disini. Jadi apa gunanya jika toko ini terus dibuka? _Wine_ yang kalian jual benar-benar murahan! Oh ya, sebentar lagi toko kalian akan benar-benar ditutup!" ancamnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke mobilnya.

"Apakah Tuan ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya si supir yang sedari tadi menunggu di dalam mobil.

"Tidak, tunggu disini sebentar. Akan ada pemandangan menarik sesaat lagi," ucap sang 'Tuan'.

Tak lama, ada sekelompok orang yang entah darimana asalnya tiba-tiba datang ke toko _wine_ tadi dan langsung menghancurkannya sehingga pupus sudah harapan sang pemilik toko untuk mempertahankan usahanya. Belum sempat menghubungi aparat keamanan, komplotan orang tadi langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kamera CCTV yang terpasang di tiap sudut toko rupanya tak berguna karena penampilan mereka sangat tertutup rapi sehingga dapat mengelabui siapapun yang berusaha mengungkap identitas masing-masing dari mereka. Sepertinya mereka telah terlatih dengan amat baik.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? _I always get what I want easily_," cetus si lelaki dingin ini yang dari tadi memperlihatkan seringai liciknya saat melihat pertunjukan yang ia katakan tadi. Sedetik kemudian, mobil mewah itupun melaju kencang meninggalkan tempat tersebut, tentunya setelah mendapatkan perintah dari tuan misterius tak berperasaan ini.

*Calm Envy*

_**From : Baka Ichigo**_

_Hei, cepat bersiap-siap._

_Aku akan menjemputmu setengah jam lagi!_

_Oh iya, berpenampilanlah secantik mungkin._

_Hahaha!_

Pesan singkat yang diterima ponsel Rukia barusan membuat dirinya berdecak kesal.

"Huh, apa-apaan si Jeruk itu? Mau menjemputku setengah jam lagi katanya? Padahal sekarangpun aku sudah siap," keluh Rukia setelah menutup ponsel flipnya.

Ya, Rukia memang telah bersiap-siap beberapa saat yang lalu, tentunya sebelum Ichigo mengirimnya pesan. Gaun malam berwarna ungu muda tanpa lengan, melekat indah di tubuh Rukia dari dada dan tergerai hingga atas lututnya. Rambutnya ia buat nampak lebih lurus dari sebelumnya tanpa hiasan apapun. Kalung _silver_ tanpa liontin ia lingkarkan di lehernya serta tak lupa ia mengenakan _highheels _delapan cm yang memiliki warna senada dengan kalungnya itu. Tidak seperti para gadis lain yang nampak selalu sibuk dengan _make up _mereka yang merepotkan, Rukia hanya perlu menambahkan sedikit bedak pada wajahnya yang sudah putih itu dan _lipgloss_ tipis berwarna _peach_. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah dompet pesta berbentuk persegi panjang putih dengan aksen perak pada pengaitnya. Setelah dirasa sempurna, ia segera turun menuju ruang tamu rumahnya untuk berpamitan pada kakaknya dan menunggu Ichigo datang menjemputnya.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin tidak perlu kuantar, Rukia?" tanya sang kakak.

"Setengah jam lagi, Ichigo akan datang menjemputku," jawab Rukia tersenyum.

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Ichigo sampai di depan rumah Rukia yang disambut ramah oleh sang gadis.

"Anggun," ucap Ichigo tanpa sadar.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia yang tidak mendengar Ichigo dengan jelas.

"A-ah. Apa? Tidak," jawab ichigo salah tingkah.

"Hey, Jeruk! Tumben sekali kau menjemputku dengan mobilmu," kata Rukia seolah Ichigo sedang bermain-main.

"Enak saja kau ini. Bukankah ini _Prom Night_? Yah, aku harus bisa meninggalkan kenangna _Prom_ yang indah untukmu, bukan? Hahaha!" jelas Ichigo.

"Dasar. Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang!" ajak Rukia tidak sabar.

"Kurosaki," sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Ichigo.

"Ya?" jawabnya merespon karena merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Kau, harus memulangkan Rukia di bawah jam sebelas malam," tegas sosok Kuchiki Byakuya yang menatap Ichigo dalam. Memperhatikan seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ dan celana panjang berwarna gelap dengan kemeja putih di lapisan dalamnya. Sepatu hitam mengkilat dengan sebuah jam tangan mewah di pergelangan tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan Ichigo sebagai sosok yang sangat sempurna.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Ichigo lantang.

Tak lama, sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju dari kediaman Kuchiki yang kita tahu di dalamnya, ada Ichigo yang mengemudi untuk mengantar Rukia ke sebuah tempat dimana _Prom Night_ SMA Karakura dilaksanakan. Sesampainya disana, banyak murid yang telah berlalu-lalang di halaman hotel tempat _Prom Night_ tersebut diadakan. Setiap pasangan yang hadir menyempatkan diri mereka untuk difoto dekat pintu masuk. Begitupun Ichigo dan Rukia. Selesai difoto, mereka masuk ke dalam dan bertemu dengan Inoue yang didampingi Ishida. Gaun panjang berwarna hijau sangat cantik dikenakan Inoue. Sedangkan Ishida, nampak gagah menggunakan pakaian pesta formal berwarna biru gelap. _Disk Jokey_ yang bertanggung jawab akan musik yang mengiringi para lulusan SMA Karakura untuk berpesta, tengah mempersiapkan lagu yang sedikit _slow_ untuk mengajak mereka semua berdansa.

"Ayo, Rukia. Kita keatas," ajak Ichigo pada Rukia dengan percaya diri, bahwa gadisnya itu akan menerima tawarannya.

"Apa kau yakin bisa berdansa?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Tentu, Tuan Putri," lagi-lagi, jawaban Ichigo tadi berhasil membuat pipi Rukia memerah.

Para pasangan muda inipun berdansa hingga tiba saatnya untuk mengumumkan siapakah Raja dan Ratu yang terpilih malam ini. Semuanya berharap bahwa merekalah yang akan terpilih dalam penobatan ini. Lalu, Chizuru, gadis berambut merah yang bertugas sebagai pembawa acara malam itu mengumumkan siapakah yang layak mendapat gelar Raja dan Ratu.

"Baiklah, tiba saatnya mengumumkan siapa yang akan dinobatkan menjadi Raja dan Ratu di malam yang sangat penting ini. Dan mereka yang beruntung adalah pasangan..." ucap Chizuru menggantung yang membuat orang-orang disini semakin penasaran.

"Yasutaro Sado dan Arisawa Tatsuki!" seru Chizuru diiringi teriakan meriah yang langsung menggema di _ballroom_ hotel ini, merayakan pasangan paling romantis malam ini.

"Selamat untuk kalian, ya!" seru Grimmjow da Soi Fon yang merupakan pesaing terberat Sado dan Tatsuki.

"Ahahaha. Arigatou! Kalian tidak marah?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Sedikit kesal, sih. Haha!" canda Soi Fon.

Semua pasangan di _Prom Night_ SMA Karakura menghabiskan malam mereka untuk menari, berdansa, dan berpesta. Bahkan ada yang langsung memesan kamar di hotel ini. Acara terus berlangsung meriah menjelang detik-detik perpisahan mereka. Sampai ada dari mereka yang lupa waktu.

* * *

"Jam setengah dua belas. Kalian terlambat tiga puluh menit," tegas Byakuya kepada Ichigo dan Rukia yang baru sampai setelah kembali dari acara _Prom Night_ tadi.

"Ini salahku. Maaf," jawab Ichigo yang menyadari bahwa Byakuya menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Rukia, bersihkan dirimu dan segeralah tidur. Besok kita akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk membahas kelanjutan kuliahmu," kata Byakuya, terdengar seperti perintah pada Rukia yang tentunya sulit untuk dibantah.

"A-apa? Nii-sama? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Rukia berharap bahwa memang pendengarannyalah yang salah.

"Besok pemberangkatan kita. Sekarang, cepat masuk ke dalam!" kali ini nada Byakuya benar-benar memerintahkan Rukia untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ichigo, sampai bertemu lagi," ucap Rukia kepada Ichigo sambil berlari masuk ke dalam dengan menahan cairan bening yang hampir jatuh karena matanya tidak dapat menampung lebih banyak lagi.

"T-tidak. Ru-Rukia?" bisik Ichigo seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Kembalilah ke rumahmu sekarang, Kurosaki," kalimat terakhir Byakuya sebelum ia menutup rapat pintu rumah keluarga Kuchiki itu.

"T-Tokyo?" Ichigo kaku. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kenapa harus Tokyo?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri yang sekarang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

Ternyata perasaan sesak dan rasa takut akan kehilangan yang dirasakan Ichigo dan Rukia pagi ini benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Apakah ini sebuah takdir yang menyakitkan karena berakhir dengan perpisahan? Ataukah ada skenario lain yang dibuat dengan sengaja untuk memisahkan mereka berdua? Namun, bukankah jarak dari Karakura ke Tokyo dapat ditempuh dengan waktu kurang dari tiga jam? Ah, bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya, tetapi intensitas pertemuan mereka yang sudah dipastikan akan makin berkurang. Hati Ichigo berteriak. Hati Rukia menjerit.

Tokyo?

*Calm Envy*

"Antarkan aku segelas _wine_. Oh iya, _wine_ yang biasa aku minum selama di Amerika," pinta seorang laki-laki muda pada seorang pelayan pribadinya

"T-tapi, Tuan. _Wine_ seperti itu tidak ada di sini," jawab pelayannya itu dengan nada gemetar.

"Carilah ke seluruh penjuru Tokyo. _I always get what I want easily_, dan kau harusnya tau itu," dinginnya.

"B-baiklah, Tuan."

Pecandu _wine_ ya, ternyata?

To be Continued

**Author's Note**

Hi, Minna! ^_^w Apakah saya seorang newbie disini? *readers bingung* XDa

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan alur, latar belakang, dan masalah, itu semua adalah ketidaksengajaan saya karena fic ini 100% murni berasal dari otak saya. *saya serius lho* Tapi, saya juga menambahkan sedikit bumbu-bumbu yang ada dalam adegan film _Prom Night_ di chapter ini dan _Bleach Movie 3 : Fade to Black_ di chapter mendatang. O_o

Mohon kiranya readers memberikan pendapat tentang fic abal, geje, pasaran, dan aneh yang berusaha saya buat sebaik mungkin ( walaupun memang hasilnya takkan pernah baik T_T ) Please enjoy my story and don't forget to...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Keep or Delete?

Sankyuu ^,^


	2. The University

Yo, Minna! Happy reading! ^_^

Disclaimer :

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Genre :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate :

T+

Main Pairing :

Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia

Warning :

Typos, OOC (maybe), T+ for kiss

Chapter 2 :

The University

.

.

_We aren't anymore, just hiding the 'goodbye'.  
I want to be together with you, crying about this 'goodbye'__._

.

.

**Calm Envy**

"Antarkan aku segelas _wine_. Oh iya, _wine_ yang biasa aku minum selama di Amerika," pinta seorang laki-laki muda pada seorang pelayan pribadinya

"T-tapi, Tuan. _Wine_ seperti itu tidak ada di sini," jawab pelayannya itu dengan nada gemetar.

"Carilah ke seluruh penjuru Tokyo. _I always get what I want easily_, dan kau harusnya tau itu," dinginnya.

"B-baiklah, Tuan."

Pecandu _wine_ ya, ternyata?

*Calm Envy*

Sepulang mengantar Rukia, Ichigo tak bisa berhenti memikirkan perkataan Byakuya yang ia dengar tadi. Harus jauh dengan Rukia? Apa mungkin ia bisa? Cepat-cepat Ichigo melepas _tuxedo_ yang ia kenakan dan membuka kedua kancing atas kemejanya itu. Ia lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di dalam kamarnya sambil menatap jendela, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel _touchscreen_ warna hitam dari kantung kemeja yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ingin mendapat jawaban pasti dari Rukia, Ichigo lalu mencari kontak yang ia namai '_Chappy Midget'_ lalu menyentuh tombol berwarna hijau pada layarnya. Bunyi 'beep' beberapa kali menandakan koneksi mereka telah tersambung. Tak lama, suara seorang perempuan muncul dari ujung telepon.

"I-ichigo?"

"Rukia. Jelaskan padaku tentang perkataan Byakuya tadi!" paksa Ichigo langsung ke inti masalah.

"A-ano. I –i –itu," jawab Rukia gugup. Tapi sungguh, Ichigo ingin mendapat penjelasan pasti dari Rukia sekarang.

"Kumohon, Rukia," lirih Ichigo di ujung telepon. Suaranya sekarang terdengar melemah.

"..."

"..."

"Ichigo?" tanya Rukia memastikan bahwa ia masih tersambung dengan orang yang sedang berbicara padanya. Sulit sekali rasanya untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang serba mendadak ini.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku hal yang sebenarnya, Rukia?" pinta Ichigo pelan. Suaranya terdengar lembut, tidak keras dan memaksa seperti tadi.

"Apa yang dikatakan Nii-sama itu b-benar, Ichigo. A-aku akan berangkat ke Tokyo besok pagi dan m-melanjutkan kuliahku disana."

"Begitu, ya?" bisik Ichigo.

"A-aku juga baru tahu tentang rencana ini, sepulang dari _Prom Night_ tadi. S-sungguh," isak Rukia tertahan.

"Byakuya benar-benar tidak bisa ditentang, ya?" tanya Ichigo. Pelan, tapi tajam.

"A-aku takut."

"Hhh, baiklah," nafas Ichigo memburu. Ia tahu betul akan sifat Kuchiki sulung itu. Sekalinya tidak bisa dibantah, ya selamanya juga tetap tidak akan bisa dibantah.

"I-ichigo?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi.

"Ya?" jawab Ichigo pendek.

"Apakah k-kita bisa sering bertemu?"

"..."

"Ichigo?"

"Aku tidak yakin," keluh Ichigo.

"K-kenapa? Apakah kita akan berpisah?" getir Rukia, seakan hal yang baru ia ucapkan itu benar-benar akan terjadi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja..." kata Ichigo terpotong.

"Hanya saja?"

"Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menyusulmu ke Tokyo," jelas Ichigo.

"I-iya. Aku mengerti," isak Rukia, lagi.

"Sekarang sudah larut, Rukia. Kau kan harus pergi besok. Istirahatlah," ujar Ichigo seakan hendak mengakhiri percakapan.

"A-ah, i-iya. Sampai bertemu lagi, I-chigo."

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Rukia." Lalu tinggallah suara 'beep' panjang, menandakan koneksi mereka telah terputus.

'_Ichigo, aku takut kehilanganmu. Apakah kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan secara langsung padaku? Atau, tidakkah kau ingin bertemu denganku untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum aku berangkat ke Tokyo?'_ batin Rukia.

Ichigo bisa saja kan, mengikuti Rukia pergi ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan kuliah bersama. Namun, masalah yang sedang dihadapi Ichigo tidaklah semudah mengedipkan mata. Apa jadinya kalau pewaris _Cyber Sharing Inc._, perseroan terbesar keluarga Kurosaki, nekat meninggalkan kewajibannya hanya untuk menyusul gadis sepermainannya itu ke Tokyo? Hal yang terasa berlebihan, bukan?

**Flashback on-**

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau jadi pemimpin perusahaanmu itu, Ayah! Kita sudah sering membahas hal ini!" bentak Ichigo kesal.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Aku hanya memintamu untuk mempelajari seluk-beluk perusahaan," kata Isshin tenang.

"Itu sama saja!" ucap Ichigo tak terima. "Kau tahu betul keinginanku."

"Apa salahnya sih, hanya untuk sekedar mempelajari itu?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

"Itu sama saja! Sama saja! Pada akhirnya, dengan semua pengetahuanku, aku harus tetap menjadi penggantimu di perusahaan itu, kan?"

"Dan dengan menuruti keinginanmu menjadi, ehm, pembalap, apakah kau yakin kau akan sukses nantinya?" sindir kepala Kurosaki itu.

"Aku yakin!" tegas Ichigo.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa," tawar Isshin.

"Apakah sekarang kau berubah pikiran, huh?" tebak Ichigo.

"Jika kau membuktikan bahwa kau layak menjadi penggantiku untuk memimpin perusahaan, aku akan menuruti keinginanmu menjadi pembalap."

"Dasar licik! Pada akhirnya pembicaraan kita ini akan mengarah pada keinginanmu!"

"Oh, tidak, tidak! Aku serius. Dan aku akan mendukungmu sepenuhnya, menyiapkan akses mudah untuk mencapai tujuanmu itu, bagaimana?"

"..."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi pembalap professional tanpa pengalaman komunikasi dan interaksi dengan pihak luar, kan?" tanya Isshin lagi ketika tidak mendengar jawaban anaknya. Dan akhirnya ia menyangkutkan kata _komunikasi dan interaksi dengan pihak luar_ untuk menarik perhatian Ichigo akan promosi perusahaannya itu. Ya, _Cyber Sharing Inc._ adalah suatu perseroan yang memproduksi berbagai jenis _gadget_ dan beberapa _computer software_ baru yang dapat diinstalasikan pada jenis komputer manapun. Jelas, perusahaan penting seperti itu dapat dengan mudah memiliki banyak akses dan jaringan dengan berbagai pihak luar.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu?" tanya Ichigo sinis.

"Sangat yakin. Jika kau memenuhi persyaratan itu tentunya," jawab Isshin mantap.

"Baiklah," kata Ichigo mengakhiri perdebatannya. Apa yang ayahnya minta tidak buruk, bukan? Toh Ichigo tidak harus menjadi pemimpin perusahaan nantinya. Ia masih bisa meneruskan impiannya, dengan lebih mudah pastinya.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti, anakku," ucap Isshin lega. "Toshiro-sama, aku titipkan dia padamu, ya?" mohon Isshin pada pria muda berambut seputih salju yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri ayah dan anak ini.

"Baik, Kurosaki-sama," jawab pemuda itu.

'_Hei, siapa dia? Berani sekali ia memanggil nama ayahku sepert itu?'_ batin Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo memilih untuk diam dan mengurus pemuda ini nanti.

Ya, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Seseorang yang akan mengajari Ichigo tentang bagaimana cara memimpin suatu perusahaan besar dengan baik. Jangan kira kalau di usia yang semuda ini, Hitsugaya tidak bisa apa-apa. Buang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu. Sejak kecil, ia sudah mempelajari tentang _management_ dan keuangan sampai ada desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda beriris _emerald_ ini akan menjadi pemimpin _Cyber Sharing Inc._ di masa depan. Namun, kabar ini masih belum bisa dipastikan kebenarannya. Ichigo juga tidak mengetahui hal itu.

**Flashback off-**

*Calm Envy*

"Pesawat kita akan berangkat dua jam lagi. Cepatlah, Rukia," tegur Byakuya di depan pintu kamar adiknya itu.

"Ya, Nii-sama. Aku keluar," sahut Rukia dari dalam. Tak lama, sang adik keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa dua tas besar berwarna ungu tua.

"Sudah kusiapkan sarapan untukmu di mobil. Aku tak ingin kita ketinggalan pesawat," kata Byakuya sambil membawakan tas Rukia.

"Ah iya, Ni-sama. Arigatou."

"Hn," sahut Byakuya dan merekapun segera turun, lalu masuk ke mobil. Keduanya duduk di kursi belakang dalam diam sampai akhirnya Rukia yang memulai percakapan.

"Kuharap Nii-sama bisa berada di Tokyo lebih lama," ucap Rukia.

"Ada banyak pekerjaan yang menungguku disini, Rukia. Lagipula akan ada Unohana-san yang menemanimu selama kau tinggal di Tokyo," jelas Byakuya. Unohana adalah perawat kepercayaan keluarga Kuchiki. Ia yang selalu merawat Rukia dari kecil ketika Rukia sakit. Dan sekarang Rukia tahu penyebab _hilang_nya Unohana selama sebulan terakhir ini. Rupanya Byakuya telah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang, tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia.

"Ah, baiklah," lirih Rukia yang masih belum ingin berpisah dengan kakaknya itu... dan kota yang hendak ia tinggalkan. Setelah itu, hening. Tak ada lagi topik pembicaraan yang pas untuk didiskusikan. Tapi, ketika mobil yang ditumpangi Rukia melewati SMA Karakura, sekolahnya dulu, ia jadi teringat Ichigo.

"Uhmm... Nii-sama, apa aku boleh –ah, tidak jadi," keluh Rukia. Byakuya tak berniat untuk mengetahui apa yang hendak Rukia katakan kepadanya. Rukia sadar bahwa pertanyaannya kali ini sungguh konyol. Tadinya ia ingin meminta ijin dari kakaknya itu untuk berpamitan pada Ichigo. Tapi sepertinya Rukia telah mengetahui jawaban akan pertanyaannya itu, 'tidak' atau 'kita akan terlambat' atau 'kau mau kita ketinggalan pesawat?' atau alasan lain yang akan diberikan Byakuya untuk mencegahnya bertemu dengan Ichigo. Itulah yang menyebabkan Rukia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

Sesampainya di bandara Karakura, Rukia masih berharap bahwa Ichigo akan datang untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan pelukan terakhir sebelum Rukia benar-benar meninggalkan kota ini. Tapi nihil. Akhirnya tepat jam sepuluh pagi, pesawat tinggal landas.

* * *

"Ah, selamat datang, Rukia-chan!" sambut seorang wanita cantik sesampainya Rukia di kediamannya yang baru di Tokyo.

"Unohana-san? Iya, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi," sapa Rukia senang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Unohana ramah.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, baik."

"Mari, akan kutunjukkan letak kamar mandi. Kau pasti sangat lelah selama perjalanan tadi, jadi aku telah menyiapkan air panas," tawar Unohana.

"Arigatou, Unohana-san. Maaf merepotkanmu," balas Rukia.

"Tuan Byakuya, kamar Anda sudah disiapkan."

"Ya," jawab Byakuya singkat. Ia tak membutuhkan petunjuk Unohana untuk mencari kamarnya karena ialah yang membelikan rumah ini untuk Rukia sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Rumah yang bisa dikatakan _minimalis,_ namun tetap terkesan mewah dengan _wallpaper_ yang didominasi warna _violet _dan putih pada dindingnya. Tiga kamar tidur, satu ruang tamu, dan ruang keluarga yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Satu dapur di bagian belakang rumah serta kamar mandi yang sangat luas di dekat pintu menuju halaman belakang. Oh iya, satu kamar tidur yang telah disiapkan untuk Byakuya, sudah memiliki kamar mandi lengkap di dalamnya. Cukup dengan pendeskripsian rumah baru Rukia. Sekarang kita beralih ke ruang makan yang ternyata sudah ditempati oleh sepasang adik-kakak Kuchiki itu.

"Rukia, tes masuk Universitas Tokyo tinggal dua minnggu lagi," kata Byakuya mencoba mengingatkan adiknya.

"Ya, Nii-sama. Aku akan mempersiapkannya sebaik mungkin," jawab Rukia yakin.

"Baiklah. Setelah makan malam, segeralah tidur."

"Baik, Nii-sama," jawab Rukia. Adik yang sangat penurut.

Dua minggu sebelum tes masuk Universitas Tokyo, selain diisi dengan belajar untuk persiapan tes, hari-hari Rukia juga diisi dengan pergi berkeliling untuk membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan serta jalanan di Tokyo. Tempat-tempat publik dan sarana komunikasi umum tak luput dari perhatian Rukia. Tentunya Rukia tidak sendirian karena kakaknya itu tak akan pernah mengijinkannya untuk pergi seorang diri di daerah yang baru ia kenal. Sepertinya, Rukia benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu dua minggu itu dengan baik.

*Calm Envy*

Senin, 11 Juni 2012. 9 AM. Tes masuk Universitas Tokyo dilaksanakan. Rukia sudah tidak perlu mengikuti wawancara lagi karena prestasi yang ditunjukkan Rukia selama di SMA memperlihatkan progres yang signifikan. Jadi ia dapat dengan mudah mengikuti tes masuk tersebut. Jurusan _management_ fakultas ekonomi menjadi pilihan Rukia –ralat, pilihan Byakuya. Soal-soal pengetahuan umum yang diujikan tidaklah sulit untuk Rukia kerjakan, namun jujur, tidak mudah juga mengerjakan soal semacam itu. Soal yang dirancang khusus untuk masuk Universitas Tokyo, salah satu universitas terkemuka di Jepang yang sudah diakui dunia, pastilah memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang berbeda dengan tes masuk universitas lainnya. Dengan menggunakan metode _bilingual_, bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, bukan? Kecuali jika ada dari calon mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo yang telah terbiasa dengan bahasa asing, lain lagi halnya.

Jam setengah dua belas siang, Rukia keluar dari ruangan tes dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Kegiatan yang berlangsung selama dua setengah jam tersebut membuat Rukia merasa lega sekaligus lelah dan cemas. Namun Rukia tetap optimis dengan hasilnya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Byakuya. Apa jadinya bila si bungsu Kuchiki tidak lolos dalam tes masuk Universitas Tokyo? Memalukan.

"Ano. Apakah ini pulpenmu?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut hijau panjang.

Rukia yang hendak menuruni tanggapun tersentak lalu berbalik, "A-ah, tunggu." Gadis itupun tersenyum menunggu Rukia yang langsung mengecek isi tasnya.

"Iya, itu memang punyaku," jawab Rukia setelah mengetahui bahwa pulpennya itu tidak ia temukan di dalam tasnya.

"Kalau begitu, ini. Aku melihat pulpen ini di bawah kursimu tadi," kata gadis itu ramah seraya menyerahkan pulpen hitam tersebut pada Rukia.

"Arigatou uhmm..."

"Neliel. Namaku Neliel," sapanya seraya mengangkat tangannya, mengajak Rukia bersalaman.

"Ah, iya. Arigatou Neliel-san. Namaku Rukia," ucapnya seraya membalas jabatan tangan gadis yang bernama Neliel tadi.

"Tak masalah, Rukia-san."

Pertemuan singkat merekapun berlanjut ketika Neliel mengajak Rukia makan siang di sebuah _caf__é_ dekat kampus mereka berada. Sepasang kenalan baru ini asyik berbincang ria tentang berbagai hal. Mulai dari tempat tinggal, kebiasaan, hobi, sampai kesan-kesan mereka saat mengerjakan tes masuk universitas tadi. Orang-orang yang melihat Rukia dan Neliel pasti takkan menyangka kalau mereka berduua sebenarnya baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Ini karena mereka sudah terlihat seperti sahabat lama yang sangat akrab.

Hasil tes masuk Universits Tokyo akan diumumkan satu bulan lagi. Ingin rasanya Rukia pulang ke Karakura untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya itu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Byakuya melarangnya. Alasannya, agar Rukia bisa kerasan tinggal di Tokyo. Jika terus bolak-balik ke Karakura, bagaimana bisa ia bergaul dengan orang-orang baru disana? Membuang-buang waktu juga pada akhirnya. Alasan yang dipaksakan, pikirnya. Rukia hanya mengiyakan apa yang Byakuya katakan. Ingin sekali Rukia merengek pada Byakuya yang akan kembali ke Karakura besok. Ikut. Rukia hanya ingin ikut. Apa boleh buat, lah.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," kata Byakuya yang sebentar lagi akan pulang ke Karakura karena urusan pekerjaan.

"Ya, Nii-sama," lirih Rukia.

"Unohana-san, kupercayakan Rukia padamu," pinta Byakuya.

"Rukia akan baik-baik saja disini. Anda tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Unohana meyakinkan.

"Terimakasih. Aku akan sering mengunjungimu," hibur Byakuya yang melihat adiknya murung.

"Iya, Nii-sama. Selamat jalan. Semoga sampai di tujuan dengan selamat," kata Rukia mencoba tersenyum.

"Mobil Anda sudah disiapkan di depan," Unohana mengingatkan.

"Baik, Rukia. Aku pergi."

"Sampai jumpa, Nii-sama."

Walaupun Byakuya adalah kakak yang otoriter dan protektif, namun tetap saja, Rukia amat sayang padanya. Buktinya, ia hampir menangis saat kakaknya itu akan pulang ke Karakura. Namun, Unohana, seseorang yang dipercaya untuk menjaga Rukia, langsung berusaha menghibur Rukia dengan mengajaknya menyiram bunga di halaman belakang. Rukia mengikutinya. Halaman belakang rumah yang Rukia tinggali sekarang tidaklah luas, namun sangat indah dengan berbagai bunga warna-warni dan daun-daunan hijau yang tertanam di tanahnya. Rukia takjub dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya sekarang. Ia lalu mengikuti Unohana menyiram dan menata bunga, memetik dari antara mahkota aneka warna itu yang sudah layu, serta membersihkan halaman tersebut. Pemikiran buruk Rukia tentang hari-hari yang membosankan tanpa Byakuya hilang sudah karena ada Unohana yang setiap saat menemaninya. Apalagi Rukia sudah mempunyai satu teman baru yang sangat menyenangkan, Neliel.

*Calm Envy*

Suasana kota Karakura masih seperti biasa sepeninggal Rukia. Burung-burung yang tengah menikmati hangatnya matahari terlihat menari-nari riang di atap rumah tokoh kita yang satu ini. Bertolak-belakang dengan keceriaan sang pemilik kicauan indah tadi, suasana di kediaman Kurosaki sekakan-akan makin 'panas' setiap harinya. Tentu saja karena perdebatan Ichigo dengan pemuda bernama Hitsugaya yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

"Jangan kira aku akan menuruti semua perkataan dan ocehanmu hanya karena Isshin mempercayaimu!" ketus Ichigo kasar.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Lagi pula aku tidak akan rugi apapun jika kau tidak menurut. Kau sendiri yang akan rugi," jelas Hitsugaya dingin.

"Kau! Berani sekali kau!" marah Ichigo.

"Aku hanya berusaha membantumu, Kurosaki-san," tegas Hitsugaya pada kata _Kurosaki_.

"Aaarrggh!" kesal Ichigo. "Baiklah! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Ini," jawab Hitsugaya seraya menyodorkan empat buah buku tebal pada Ichigo.

"Apa ini?"

"Buku."

"Aku sudah tahu, bodoh. Tapi untuk apa?" cetuk Ichigo tak sengaja mengatai Hitsugaya dengan sebutan 'bodoh'.

"Bodoh?" sinisnya.

"Apa? Oh, maaf. Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan buku ini?" kesal Ichigo.

"Pelajari," jawab Hitsugaya tetap dingin mengahadapi makhluk _orange_ di depannya ini.

"Kau gila. Mana mungkin aku bisa mempelajari buku sebanyak ini?" rutuk Ichigo.

"Kau pasti mampu," kata Hitsugaya.

"Jangan coba mengejekku! Dasar pendek!" maki Ichigo.

Hitsugaya tidak membalas Ichigo dan kembali ke ruangannya. Sepertinya ia tersinggung. Namun sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo, ia berkata, "Satu bulan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Waktumu satu bulan untuk mempelajari semua buku itu," jawab Hitsugaya enteng.

"Tidak!" tegas Ichigo.

"Apa kau siap kalah dari ayahmu dan menjadi seorang pecundang?" balas Hitsugaya dengan kata-katanya yang tajam.

"Sial."

Mau tidak mau Ichigo harus menurut demi _mimpi_nya itu. Ayahnya sudah mengatur jadwal kuliah Ichigo nanti, sedangkan Hitsugaya disiapkan untuk melatih Ichigo dalam praktek memimpin perusahaan secara langsung. Tapi, apanya yang praktek? Semua yang ada di dalam buku-buku tebal itu hanyalah teori sampah, pikir Ichigo. Tapi, bukannya langsung mempelajari buku-buku yang Hitsugaya beri tadi, Ichigo malah mengambil jaket kulitnya dan bersiap untuk keluar. Ia ingin menghilangkan sedikit penat di kepalanya. Ichigo lalu menghubungi salah satu temannya dan merencanakan sesuatu.

"Ya, Ichigo?" jawab seseorang di ujung telepon.

"Apa hari ini kalian akan berkumpul?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya. Seperti biasa."

"Bagus. Aku segera kesana, Renji."

"Baiklah. Kami menunggu."

Ichigo langsung melesat pergi dengan mengendarai motornya setelah menutup telepon barusan. Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, ia melihat teman-temannya sudah menunggu. Ada Grimmjow, Renji yang ia hubungi tadi, dan seorang gadis yang sepertinya sedang dekat dengan Renji.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita tidak akan memberi hukuman bagi yang kalah. Yah, hitung-hitung membantu meringankan beban teman kita yang satu ini," kata Renji setelah Ichigo datang.

"Aku prihatin padamu, Ichigo. Hahaha!" tawa Grimmjow yang tahu bahwa temannya ini harus terkekang menuruti kemauan ayahnya.

"Ichigo-kun, ijinkan aku ikut di motormu ya!" pinta gadis yang ada bersama dengan mereka sejak tadi.

"Jangan sentuh!" bentak Ichigo kasar ketika gadis itu hendak duduk di jok belakang motornya. Ichigo tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorangpun menyentuh apalagi menaiki motor kesayangannya itu. Tidak, kecuali keluarganya –disini, Karin. Sebenarnya Yuzu diijinkan untuk menaiki motor Ichigo. Tapi Yuzu masih sayang dengan badannya yang bisa saja terluka karena tidak mampu mengimbangi kecepatan motor yang Ichigo bawa. Ia rupanya tidak mau ambil resiko terjatuh dari motor kakaknya itu. Sedangkan Isshin, jangan ditanya alasannya.

"Uh! Kau ini kasar sekali. Renji dan Grimmjow juga tidak pernah keberatan jika..."

"Sudahlah, diam! Tidak ada satu orangpun yang boleh menumpang di motorku. Mengerti?" sela Ichigo sebelum gadis cerewet ini semakin menjadi.

"Geez. Tapi Kuchiki boleh!" protes gadis itu lagi. Ya, satu-satunya 'teman' yang boleh menyentuh motornya adalah Rukia. Tak ada yang tahu pasti apa alasannya.

"Sifatmu kembali lagi seperti dulu, ya?" ejek Grimmjow pada Ichigo. "Apa mungkin karena si Kuchiki itu sudah pergi?" tambahnya lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu. Ayo kita mulai sekarang!" ketus Ichigo.

"Hahaha! Iya, iya. Siap, Bos!" canda Renji mencairkan suasana.

3... 2... 1... GO!

Yap, tepat sekali. Ichigo sekarang sedang bersama teman-temannya di sebuah arena balap motor yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berkumpul. Ayahnya sering melarang Ichigo agar tidak terlalu sering melakukan balapan. Tapi Ichigo tetap membantah. Yah, setidaknya ada banyak orang yang seperti Ichigo disini. Hal ini cukup ampuh untuk menghilangkan _stress_ yang Ichigo rasakan. Cinta yang teramat sangat pada motor dan sirkuit balap, apanya yang salah?

Tapi sayang, hari ini _Kami-sama_ rupanya ingin menegur Ichigo dengan cara yang lain. Sesaat setelah tanda balapan dimulai, sesuatu yang sangat tidak diinginkan terjadi. Motor yang Ichigo kendarai tak sengaja mengalami kendala saat berbelok di tikungan tajam, menyebabkan tubuh Ichigo dan motornya terpental jauh sehingga...

"Ichigo!"

*Calm Envy*

Jumat ini Neliel telah berjanji mengajak Rukia pergi ke Shinjuku untuk berbelanja pakaian. Neliel ternyata dapat memikat hati Unohana untuk mengijinkan Rukia ikut bersamanya. Setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Neliel sering mengunjungi rumah Rukia dan otomatis ia akan sering pula bertemu dengan Unohana. Neliel gadis yang cukup baik sehingga dapat dipercaya Unohana untuk menjaga Rukia. Kali ini mereka menggunakan alat transportasi umum, yaitu kereta api untuk sampai tempat tujuan. Jarang-jarang kan, Rukia menikmati bepergian menggunakan kereta api? Suasana menyenangkan dapat dirasakan Rukia karena kereta mereka melaju kencang dengan _railway _yang berkelok-kelok dan lorong-lorong panjang untuk pindah _platform_. Senangnya! Namun, rasanya aneh bukan jika orang Jepang asli seperti Rukia jarang menggunakan kereta api? Terang saja, karena setiap kali bepergian Rukia selalu diantar dengan mobil pribadi.

Kereta yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya sampai di daerah Shinjuku. Neliel langsung membawa Rukia untuk mengunjungi berbagai pusat perbelanjaan terkenal. Ya, _shopping_. Rukia sudah tau bahwa teman barunya ini sangat suka berbelanja. Dari toko ke toko, dari _outlet_ ke _outlet_, dan akhirnya tak terasa sudah tiga jam lebih mereka berburu pakaian dan bahkan aksesoris baru. Sebenarnya Neliel_lah_ yang lebih banyak mengambil andil pada kegiatan kali ini. Merasa lapar, merekapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke salah satu restoran yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Maaf ya, Rukia. Tadi itu banyak sekali _sale_ yang ditawarkan. Hihihi," kata Neliel setelah mendapat kursi.

"Iya. Tak apa. Aku juga senang bisa berkeliling seperti ini," ujar Rukia ramah yang mengambil tempat di hadapan Neliel.

"Rukia, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa? Iya, tentu aku baik-baik saja."

"Daritadi kulihat kau terus melamun. Apa kau tidak senang pergi denganku?"

"Bukan, sama sekali bukan. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?" tanya Neliel makin penasaran.

"Perasaanku tidak enak sejak siang tadi."

"Apa ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita padaku," tawar Neliel cemas.

"Tidak ada. Ini hanya perasaanku saja. Hahaha, lupakan!" ujar Rukia.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin."

"Ya sudah. Oh iya, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Neliel sambil melihat-lihat menu yang ditawarkan restoran tersebut.

"Uhm, sepertinya aku akan pesan _ikuradon_ saja," jawab Rukia. "Dan _Mint Tea_," tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku samakan denganmu saja, ya? Pelayan!" panggil Neliel seraya melambaikan tangannya pada salah satu _waitress_ yang kebetulan lewat. _Waitress_ itu lalu segera mencatat makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan.

"Baik. Silakan tunggu sebentar, Nona," ujar _waitress_ tersebut.

"Neliel, aku ke toilet sebentar, ya?" kata Rukia.

"Iya. Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Aku sudah lapar. Hahaha," canda Neliel.

"Iyaaaa," jawab Rukia.

"Hanya bercanda, kok," ujar Neliel menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ketika Rukia berdiri, tak sengaja ia menabrak seorang laki-laki yang tengah berjalan melewati meja yang Rukia dan Neliel tempati.

"Ah!" pekik Rukia.

"Apa kau tak punya mata?" bentak laki-laki yang Rukia tabrak tadi.

"G-gomen. Aku tidak sengaja," jawab Rukia sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Merasa tak mendapat respon, Rukiapun memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah laki-laki tersebut.

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik... _Slate_ dan _amethyst_ bertemu pandang.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf," ujar Rukia yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mejanya menuju toilet. Sama seperti Rukia, laki-laki itupun langsung beranjak ke pintu keluar meninggalkan restoran tersebut. Neliel yang dari tadi berada di antara Rukia dan laki-laki-yang-Rukia-tabrak hanya bisa terpaku melihat kejadian barusan.

Sekembalinya Rukia dari toilet, ternyata makanan dan minuman yang dipesan sudah diantarkan ke atas meja.

"Hei, Rukia. Apa kau kenal dengan laki-laki tadi?" tanya Neliel setelah Rukia duduk di kursinya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Tapi, wajahnya sedikit familiar," kata Rukia asal. Bayangan wajah laki-laki tadi sedikit mirip dengan... Ichigo, pikirnya.

"Benarkah? Tunggu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang tadi."

"Dimana?"

"Sebentar. Aha! Aku ingat sekarang!" pekik Neliel sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Hei, pelankan suaramu itu," kata Rukia mengingatkan. Suara Neliel tadi cukup membuat pengunjung restoran yang duduk di dekat Neliel dan Rukia menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Hehe. Iya, maaf. Apa kau tidak ingat kalau laki-laki tadi duduk tepat di belakangmu saat tes masuk Universitas Tokyo kemarin," ujar Neliel.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku benar-benar lupa," keluh Rukia.

"Iya, aku yakin! Jelas saja kau tidak ingat. Kau kan ada di depannya, jadi mana bisa kau memperhatikan wajahnya."

"Kenapa kau bisa ingat dengan jelas?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Warna rambutnya. Ya, warna rambutnya merah, sangat mencolok. Tapi wajahnya tampan juga. Hihihi."

"Ooh," jawab Rukia ber'oh' ria.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Aku sudah lapar," ujar Neliel dengan nada yang dibuat seperti anak-anak.

"Haha! Baiklah."

"Itadakimaaaaasu!" seru kedua gadis ini dan langsung menyantap hidangan yang telah disajikan.

Selesai makan, merekapun segera pulang karena tidak bisa berkompromi lagi dengan langit yang rupanya sudah enggan untuk menampakkan sinar mentari. Perlahan-lahan, kilauan senja mulai nampak di langit Jepang. Neliel telah berjanji pada Unohana untuk membawa pulang Rukia sebelum jam enam sore. Mau tidak mau, kegiatan _jalan-jalan_ mereka harus berakhir.

*Calm Envy*

"Nama seratus calon mahasiswa terbaik sudah terpampang di sana!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ayo, cepat!"

"Apakah namaku tercantum?"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

"Hei, tunggu aku!"

"Awas, hati-hati!"

"Permisi."

"Hasilnya ada di koran juga!"

"Minggir! Ah, maaf."

"Hei! Itu namaku! Whaaa, senangnya!"

"Belum tentu kau tidak diterima, kan?"

"Kita masuk! Horee!"

"Biarpun namaku tak tercantum disana, tapi aku tetap yakin akan diterima di unversitas ini!"

"Aku akan memastikan lewat _internet_ saja."

"Katanya hari ini, ya? Ah, kemana _modem_ku?"

"Ada _Wi-Fi_ di sini? Aku ingin lihat peraih hasil terbaik!"

"Koneksinya lambat! Padahal aku sudah tidak sabar. Ah, ada koran!"

"Yah, namaku tidak ada."

* * *

Pagi itu jam sepuluh. Rukia yang diantar Unohana baru turun dari mobilnya. Hari ini adalah pengumuman seratus calon mahasiswa terbaik Universitas Tokyo.

"Kyaaaa! Rukia! Kita berdua masuk!" pekik Neliel yang menghampiri Rukia dengan gembira.

"Apa? Benarkah?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Iya! Kau tidak percaya? Ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Neliel sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Kuchi –ki. Kuchiki Rukia. Urutan 17, tidak buruk," ujar Rukia sambil menunjuk namanya yang terpampang disitu.

"Ayo kita rayakan ini, Rukia!" ajak Neliel. "Unohana-san juga harus kita ajak!" serunya lagi.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Ayo!"

* * *

Seorang laki-laki muda tengah menikmati pagi di kolam renang belakang rumahnya. Dari ujung hingga ke ujung lagi, laki-laki itu terus berenang tanpa henti. Memperlihatkan gerakan-gerakan indah pada gaya renangnya yang sangat sempurna. Tubuhnya yang atletis menunjukkan bahwa ia bukanlah lagi seorang pemula dalam urusan renang. Celana pendek hitam yang ia kenakan dan rambut merahnya yang basah karena air membuat dirinya terlihat keren dan... _sexy_.

"Tuan, ini hasilnya," kata seorang pelayan pribadi sambil mengantarkan sebuah _tablet_ pada tuannya itu.

"Kemarikan," jawab si laki-laki dan langsung naik ke pinggiran kolam. Pelayan yang lain sudah mengerti untuk memberikannya sebuah handuk. Tak perlu diberitahu lagi bahwa informasi yang diantarkan oleh si pelayan satu adalah pengumuman seratus calon mahasiswa terbaik Universitas Tokyo. _Slate_nya yang tenang itu langsung tertuju pada nama yang tercantum di urutan paling atas. Seringai idahnya secara tidak langsung memperlihatkan bahwa hasilnya itu sesuai dengan harapan.

Kanō Ashido.

"_Yeah! I'd thought it would be_," dengusnya bangga.

To be Continued

.

.

**Author's Note**

_Ikuradon = donburi yang berisi ikan mentah (ikura) ^^v_

_Slate (merujuk ke warna) = warna umum pada batu tulis :D_

Kyaaaa! Abal sekali fic saya yang satu ini! TwT

Author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kerena telah membuat sosok Ashido yang unyu-unyu polos kayak marmut baru lahir ini jadi **OOC parah** =_=v

Dan nggak tau kenapa, Ashido-lah sosok yang ada di kepala Author untuk menjadi pesaing si Bocah Jeruk sini. Hihihi *author ditendang*

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan readers sekalian *nangis di pojokan*

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau me-review fic saya ini :')

**meyrien : **_reviewer_ pertamaku *kecup* sudah dijawab di chap ini ya :D

**corvusraven :** sudah terjawab ya.. hihihi *hug*

**Kororuyama :** tepat sekali! XD perkenalkan, saya 'ehem'nya Reita adiknya Uru :p

**Odagirl :** sekali-kali bikin Ashido OOC ah~ *ditendang Oda-chan*

** :** kita satu pemikiran yaaaa :') *hug*

**can-can :** salam kenal juga ^^ makasi semangatnya :')

**guests and silent readers :** sankyuu ^^ ikuti terus fic ini ya, love you! *bow*

Mohon kiranya readers memberikan pendapat (lagi dan lagi) tentang fic abal, geje, pasaran, dan aneh yang berusaha saya buat sebaik mungkin ( walaupun memang hasilnya takkan pernah baik T_T ) Please enjoy my story and don't forget to...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Keep or Delete?

Sankyuu ^,^


	3. Memorable Hospital

Yo, Minna! Happy reading! ^_^

Disclaimer :

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Genre :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Rate :

T+

Main Pairing :

Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia

Warning :

Typo/Miss, OOC (maybe), T+ for kiss and some reasons

Chapter 3 :

Memorable Hospital

.

.

_I want to see all of you._

_I want to love all of you._

_You don't love, the everyday shadow when it was lost._

.

.

**Calm Envy**

Bau alkohol dan obat-obatan yang sangat kuat menyeruak di dalam ruangan serba putih itu. _Hazel_ yang tertutup rapat sejak beberapa hari kebelakang akhirnya terbuka secara perlahan. Wajah manis dengan _amethyst_ yang berbinar indah menjadi suatu pemandangan paling sempurna yang dapat si _Hazel_ lihat untuk pertama kalinya, setelah sang pemilik terbaring lemah tak berdaya di ranjang sebuah kamar pasien Rumah Sakit Karakura. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Ichigo setelah ia sepenuhnya menyadari keberadaan Rukia di sampingnya. Hanya dengan memandangi gadisnya itu, Ichigo dapat melupakan rasa sakit yang menjalar pada tubuhnya sekarang. Sungguh, saat-saat seperti ini membuat Ichigo merasa... nyaman.

.

.

*Calm Envy*

.

.

**Rukia's POV**

Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang mahasiswi di suatu universitas ternama di Jepang. Ya, Universitas Tokyo. Banyak sekali orang-orang di luar sana yang bersaing agar bisa mendapat tempat di universitas ini. Biarpun begitu, aku tak pernah merasa bangga sama sekali. Bukan karena kepercayaan diriku yang berlebihan atau mencoba sombong, tapi memang menjadi mahasisiwi di Universitas Tokyo merupakan suatu keharusan dan keterpaksaan. Ah, bukan! Bukan keterpaksaan! Walau aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan status universitas ini, namun kakakku yang sangat kucintai mengharapkan aku untuk bisa masuk ke sana.

Sudahlah, daripada memikirkan hal itu lebih baik aku tidur, bukan? Siapa tahu aku akan mendapat mimpi indah di sela-sela lelapku malam ini. Kulirik sebuah jam besar yang terpajang di diding kamarku. Jam sebelas lewat empat puluh lima menit. Hampir tengah malam rupanya. Mengagumi indahnya lukisan langit malam dari sudut jendela kamar ternyata membuang waktu banyak. Sungguh lucu, tawaku pada diriku sendiri.

Namun sebelum aku beranjak ke tempat tidur, aku menyempatkan diri untuk membuka sebuah tas kecil berbentuk _Chappy_ yang tergantung di sebelah lemari pakaianku. Beberapa kali mataku tertuju pada tas lucu itu. Seingatku, aku belum pernah menyentuhnya sejak kepindahanku ke rumah ini. Mungkin saja tersimpan barang-barang yang kubawa dari Karakura di dalam sana. Benar saja dugaanku. Ada dompet, beberapa jepit kecil, dan ponsel yang masih menurut untuk tersimpan rapi. Ah, iya. Aku lupa dengan ponsel ini setelah Nii-sama memberiku segala peralatan baru semenjak aku pindah. Ponsel beserta _e-mail_ baru tentunya, _laptop_, tas, pakaian, dan segalanya. Menurutku, apa yang Nii-sama lakukan sungguh berlebihan.

Penasaran, kucoba menghidupkan kembali ponsel _flip_ berwarna ungu tua yang baru kukeluarkan dari tas tadi. Kutekan tombol merah pada ponselku ini cukup lama. Masih berfungsi ternyata. _Wallpaper Chappy _yang aku pasang untuk menjadi pemanis ponselku ini, membuat bibirku menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang rupanya menyindir sikap kekanak-kanakanku sendiri. Puas menikmati si _Chappy_, akupun dengan lihainya membimbing ibu jariku untuk menekan beberapa tombol yang akan mengantarku pada layanan _e-mail_ dalam ponselku. Penasaran. Itulah hal yang terus menerus mendesakku agar sesegera mungkin membuka pesan-pesan yang masuk. Nah, kan? Ternyata ada beberapa _e-mail_ baru.

Mendadak, alisku terkerut hebat dan mataku membulat sempurna ketika aku membaca beberapa pesan yang masuk. Kabar buruk itu datang padaku. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak aku inginkan. Hatiku seakan tersengat jutaan _volt_ listrik yang membuat seluruh tubuhku kelu untuk bergerak tak percaya pada apa yang aku baca sekarang.

_All Mail (71)_

**Orihime** | _Jun 28_ 1:21 PM

Rukia-chan, aku sangat cemas. Ichigo belum juga sadar.

**Tatsuki** | _Jun 27_ 2:00 PM

Kurosaki belum juga sadar dari lima hari kemarin, Rukia.

**Orihime** | _Jun 24_ 6:37 AM

Rukia-chan?

**Orihime **| _Jun 23_ 7:33 PM

Rukia-chan, Ichigo belum juga sadar. Apakah kau akan pulang?

**Tatsuki** | _Jun 22_ 4:01 PM

Kurosaki mengalami kecelakaan serius, Rukia-san. Apa kau sudah tau?

**Orihime** | _Jun 22_ 3:50 PM

Rukia-chan! Ichigo mengalami kecelakaan dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Apa kau akan kesini?

**Orihime **| _May 27_ 10:30 AM

Rukia-chan, selamat jalan ya! Semoga kita bisa cepat bertemu lagi ^^

**Ishida **| _May 27_ 10:10 AM

Universitas Tokyo, ya? Semoga beruntung, Rukia-san!

_load more..._

_**Tes..**_

Kulihat samar-samar, ada kristal bening yang jatuh membasahi layar ponsel yang kugenggam. Perih di ulu hati langsung bisa kurasakan, mungkin karena rasa khawatir yang berlebihan. Takut? Ya, aku takut. Aku takut kehilangan Ichigo dan masih ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin bertukar cerita baru, ingin tertawa dan bercanda bersamanya, dan banyak sekali hal yang masih ingin aku lakukan dengannya. Memoriku tiba-tiba memutar ulang segala kenangan hangat yang aku alami bersama Ichigo. Aku bisa membayangkannya, kala si jagoan itu menggendongku ke UKS karena aku terjatuh saat pelajaran olahraga. Ketika ia terkekeh geli saat melihat wajahku yang memerah karena sensasi kecepatan super Ichigo saat mengendarai motornya, itu juga sangat aku ingat. Aku ingat semuanya... semua tentang si Jeruk itu. _Hei, teman macam apa kau ini?_ Marahku pada diriku sendiri yang dengan bodohnya baru mengetahui keadaan Ichigo yang seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan kondisinya sekarang? Aku ingin –ah, harus, aku harus bertemu dengan Ichigo. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Aku menghampiri kamar Unohana dengan setengah berlari. Tak peduli jika saat ini si gelap malam sudah mencapai puncaknya, aku tetap akan membangunkan satu-satunya wanita yang paling aku percayai. Aku bisa menumpahkan segala perasaanku pada Unohana. Sejak dulu, ia selalu peduli dan mengerti keaadanku.

"Unohana-san?" panggilku dari luar kamar sambil mengetuk pintu agak keras.

"..." Masih belum ada jawaban dari dalam.

"U-unohana-san!" panggilku lagi dengan suara agak keras namun berhasil memecah tangisku karena saking gelisahnya. Kedua kakiku langsung lemas seketika, terkulai pasrah ke lantai dingin nan keras yang ada dibawahku.

"Sebentar," jawab seorang wanita dari dalam kamar dengan suara yang agak serak, menandakan bahwa dirinya baru saja terjaga dari tidur nyenyaknya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki lembut mendekat ke arahku. Setelah sang pemilik langkah membuka pintu, aku dapat melihat ekspresi wajah terkejutnya ketika ia melihat seorang gadis mungil tengah terisak tak karuan sambil menggigil di atas lantai depan kamarnya.

"R-rukia? Rukia-chan!" pekik Unohana cemas. Ia lantas membawaku ke kamarnya.

"Unohana-san, aku –hiks ingin pulang," isakku saat Unohana membaringkanku di tempat tidur.

"Apa? Kau sebaiknya minum dulu. Akan kuamb-"

"Tidak. Tidak –hiks perlu, Unohana-san. Aku ingin kau menemaniku –hiks disini," selaku ketika Unohana hendak beranjak untuk mengambilkanku minum.

"Tapi, Rukia–"

"Sungguh, tidak perlu. Aku –hiks hanya ingin pulang –hiks," isakku lagi. Air mataku kini mulai mengalir lebih deras daripada sebelumnya.

"Rukia? Sudah, jangan menangis. Kau bisa menceritakan padaku semua masalahmu," ujar Unohana hangat seraya mendekapku.

"Aku hanya –hiks ingin p-pulang," ujarku lirih masih sama seperti tadi.

"Kenapa kau mendadak ingin pulang, Rukia sayang? Apa kau tidak kerasan tinggal disini?" tanya Unohana yang terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaanku sekarang.

"B-bukan begitu –hiks."

"Lantas?"

"I-ini karena –hiks Ichigo," jawabku diiringi dengan tarikan nafas yang parau.

"Ichigo?" tanya Unohana memastikan. Atensinya kian menajam kala mendengar nama Ichigo.

"Unohana-san –hiks, Ichigo mengalami k-kecelakaan dan sudah lama –hiks tidak s-sadarkan diri –hiks."

"Rukia."

"Karena itu –hiks, aku ingin m-melihat keadaannya –hiks."

"Tapi, Rukia," ucap Unohana terpotong.

"S-sekali ini saja –hiks. Ijinkan aku p-pulang," mohonku dalam.

"Memang, apa Ichigo itu bagimu, Sayang?"

"Unohana-san?"

"Apakah dia sangat berarti bagimu?"

"Hiks."

"Jelakan padaku, Rukia. Ichigo..."

"Hiks, Ichigo a-adalah orang yang sangat tidak aku inginkan k-kepergiannya, Unohana-san –hiks."

"Begitukah?"

* * *

"Nii-sama!"

"Ayo, masuk."

Aku sangat senang melihat Nii-sama yang menyambutku dengan ramah. Tidak seperti pikiranku sebelumnya yang dengan konyolnya berekspetasi bahwa ia akan mengacuhkanku, atau malah memarahiku karena telah berani pulang tanpa ijinnya. Sebenarnya, aku harus berterimakasih kepada Unohana yang kemarin malam langsung memesankanku tiket pesawat Tokyo-Karakura untuk hari ini. Mungkin, ia juga yang membujuk kakakku yang dingin ini agar bersikap baik padaku yang telah dengan lancang pulang seenaknya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, aku menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa kesayanganku yang berada di ruang keluarga. Lelah. Tapi prioritasku kini adalah memastikan keadaan Ichigo. Aku terlarut dalam lamunanku sendiri sampai aku tak menyadari keberadaan Nii-samayang sudah duduk di sampingku dengan membawakan semangkuk penuh nasi _kare_. Sepertinya masih panas. Terlihat dari asap wanginya yang mengepul.

"Makanlah. Kau pasti lelah," ujarnya dingin tapi tetap terasa hangat bagiku.

"Arigatou, Nii-sama," balasku seraya mengambil-alih mangkuk yang ia bawa untukku. "Ano, apa Nii-sama tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah makan."

"Aa, baiklah. Nii-sama, arigatou," ucapku berterimakasih pada kakakku sekali lagi.

"Hn. Setelah selesai, kau istirahatlah," saran Nii-sama yang lalu beranjak meninggalkanku ke kamarnya.

"Baik, Nii-sama." Ya, Nii-sama_ku_ memang sangat mengerti keadaanku. Aku jadi merutuki diriku sendiri yang tadi sempat berpikir macam-macam tentang Nii-sama yang akan mengomeliku karena kepulangan mendadak ini. Tapi aku salah. Ia memang orang yang baik. Sangat baik malah.

Setelah merenungi pemikiranku yang bodoh ini, aku segera melahap nasi _kare_ yang mulai mendingin dihadapanku ini dengan rakus. Setelah selesai, aku masuk ke kamar tidurku yang sangat kurindukan. Aku harus bisa terlelap dengan nyenyak agar besok aku dapat berlama-lama menemani Ichigo. Nii-sama pasti sudah tau perihal maksud dan tujuanku pulang. Tentu saja, karena Unohana lah yang memberitahunya.

.

.

*Calm Envy*

.

.

**Normal POV**

Langit cerah di pagi itu mengiringi kepergian sang putri Kuchiki dari kediamannya yang megah itu. Tentunya setelah mendapat satu kata 'ya' dari kakaknya untuk dapat menjenguk seseorang di rumah sakit. Ia telah mengantungi ijin untuk pulang malam –bahkan menginap, mungkin? Angin segar apa yang membuat hati Byakuya jadi luluh begini sampai ia mengijinkan adiknya itu pergi tanpa pengawasan darinya. Yah, kebetulan juga ada satu urusan penting yang mengharuskan Byakuya untuk meninggalkan Karakura selama tiga hari. Namun bukan berarti ia membiarkan Rukia bisa dengan bebas berbuat sekehendak hati. Ia membiarkan Rukia mengunjungi Ichigo setiap waktu, asalkan ia tidak sendirian. Harus ada teman lain yang turut bersamanya. Bukan apa-apa, Byakuya hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Rukia. Setidaknya, teman-teman Rukia bisa diandalkan untuk menjaganya.

"Arigatou, Ken," ucap Rukia kepada seorang _c__hauffeur_keturunan Eropa yang telah mengantar Rukia ke tempat tujuannya, Rumah Sakit Karakura.

"Sudah tugasku, Kuchiki-sama."

"Hahaha, jangan memanggilku seperti itu jika Nii-sama tak ada," protes Rukia.

"Baiklah, Rukia-chan," canda_ c__hauffeur_ tersebut. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun Ken menjadi supir pribadi keluarga Kuchiki. Rukia sudah sangat akrab dengannya. Bahkan, Rukia juga telah mengetahui perasaan lelaki empat puluh tahunan ini yang diam-diam menyukai Unohana. Rukia menjadi perantara hubungan mereka kala itu. Sesuatu yang sangat menggemaskan untuk dikenang.

"Aku pergi dulu, Ken," ucap Rukia yang nada bicaranya langsung melemah secara tiba-tiba. Setelah menyadari tujuannya datang ke rumah sakit ini, Rukia jadi agak lesu dan gelisah.

"Hati-hati, Rukia-chan. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika sudah selesai," tawar Ken ramah.

"Y-ya."

Setelah mengetahui nomor kamar pasien yang ditempati Ichigo, Rukia langsung menghampirinya dengan langkah kaki yang gesit. Di depan kamar, terlihat Inoue, Tatsuki, dan Grimmjow yang nampaknya sedang menunggui Ichigo. Sekilas, rasa bersalah yang amat besar dirasakan Rukia. Malu? Pasti. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah sejak lama menemani Ichigo, sedangkan Rukia? Mengetahui keadaan Ichigo yang sekarat seperti ini pun baru dua hari yang lalu. Rasanya ingin pulang saja. Tapi, untuk apa ia datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo jika ia tidak bertemu dengan Ichigo?

"R-rukia? Rukia-chan!" panggil Orihime.

"Inoue, maaf. Maafkan aku," lirih Rukia seraya menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang, Rukia," ujar Tatsuki.

"Maaf."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf seperti itu? Lagipula ini semua bukan salahmu. Hahaha, kau ini!" kata Grimmjow setengah bercanda.

"A-aku benar-benar tak tau tentang ini. Sungguh, aku baru mengetahuinya dua hari yang lalu jadi-"

"Rukia!" sela Orihime yang langsung memeluk tubuh Rukia. "Aku sangat cemas. Ichigo tak kunjung sadar." Inoue menangis di pelukan gadis mungil itu.

"B-benarkah? A-aku ingin melihat keadaannya," ucap Rukia yang berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Kau masuk saja, Rukia. Ayah Ichigo ada di dalam," saran Tatsuki.

"Ya. Mungkin kehadiranmu bisa menyadarkan Ichigo. Mungkin ia rindu padamu," celetuk Grimmjow.

"B-begitukah? Aku masuk sekarang kalau begitu."

Rukia lalu meraih knop berwarna perak dan mendorongnya agar pintu terbuka. Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat ia rindukan tengah terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang putih rumah sakit itu. Tak jauh dari tempat tidur Ichigo, Isshin –sang ayah sedang duduk di sofa, menjaga anaknya itu. Ia lalu menyambut kedatangan Rukia dengan ramah.

"Kuchiki-san?"

"A-ah, Kurosaki-sama. Maaf aku baru bisa mengunjungi puteramu hari ini," sesal Rukia.

"Tak apa. Oh ya, kudengar kau melanjutkan pendidikanmu di Universitas Tokyo. Apa itu benar?" tanya Isshin.

"I-iya. Itu benar."

"Hebat sekali. Kakakmu pasti sangat bangga padamu!" puji Isshin.

"Aha –ha, tidak juga," rendah Rukia tersipu.

"Tak perlu sungkan begitu. Hmm.. Baiklah, akan kutingggalkan kau disini. Senang bertemu denganmu, Rukia-san."

"Iya. S-senang bertemu denganmu j-juga," kata Rukia canggung.

Setelah Isshin pergi, tinggallah Rukia –berdua dengan Ichigo yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Gadis lembut tersebut lalu menghampiri tempat dimana tubuh Ichigo dibaringkan. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan menempatkannya di sisi kanan ranjang Ichigo, lalu duduk disana. Sedikit rasa senang akhirnya ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki dengan suasana _Halloween_ di kepalanya ini. Bertemu dengan wajah yang sama dengan wajah yang ia rindukan, aroma tubuh yang sama, urat tangan yang sama, namun dalam kondisi yang berbeda. Itulah hal yang mengganjal kegembiraan Rukia sekarang.

"Ichigo? sudah berapa lama kau seperti ini? Kau tahu, aku sangat mecemaskanmu. Cepatlah sadar," kata Rukia, walau ia tahu bahwa Ichigo takkan merespon perkataannya.

"A-aku merindukanmu, Ichigo. Apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Rukia lagi. Air mata yang sudah susah payah ia tahan akhirnya keluar juga. Rukia sungguh tak sanggup melihat keadaan Ichigo-nya yang seperti ini.

_Si Midget amat gelisah melihat Jeruknya yang terlihat tak segar._

.

.

*Calm Envy*

.

.

"Ahn, Ashido-kun!" pekik seorang wanita di sela-sela ciumannya dengan lelaki bermahkotakan _ruby_ ini.

"Jangan sok jual mahal kalau kau memang menikmatinya," sindir pemuda yang bernama Ashido itu seraya mengakhiri ciuman panasnya dengan si wanita.

"Kenapa berhenti, Ashido-kun? Aku memang menikmatinya, kok!" rengek manja wanita bertato bintang enam sudut di pundak kirinya itu.

"Aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi padamu," ujar Ashido kasar lalu pergi meninggalkanya.

"Tunggu! Ashido-kun!" panggil wanita tadi histeris sambil menyusulnya keluar dari klub malam itu.

"Aku sudah tidak punya urusan denganmu," tegas Ashido sarkastis. "Jangan mengikutiku lagi!"

"T-tapi –hei! Siapa kau! Beraninya kau menemui Ashido!" bentak wanita bertato tadi yang melihat seorang wanita lain datang menghampiri mereka dan langsung bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Ashido.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu! Jelas-jelas Ashido menolakmu, dasar kau tak tahu malu!" Kali ini seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang balik memaki.

"Sudahlah. Aku sedang tidak bernafsu malam ini," ujar Ashido tenang. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam _Pagani Huayra_ mewahnya.

"Ashido-kun!" pekik kedua wanita tadi bersamaan, mengiringi kepergian pangeran mereka. Namun sang pujaan hati tetap mengabaikan mereka.

'_Benar-benar merepotkan,'_ batin Ashido yang melihat tingkah menjijikkan kedua 'wanita malam' itu dari spion mobilnya.

Inikah kehidupan sebenarnya seorang pewaris harta Kanō yang diagung-agungkan itu?

.

.

*Calm Envy*

.

.

"_Hei, itu mainanku!"_

"_Tapi aku ingin memilikinya!"_

"_Tidak boleh! Minta saja pada Kaa-sanmu, sana!"_

"_Tidak mau! Aku ingin mainan itu!"_

"_Ichigo-kun, berikan mainan itu, Sayang."_

"_Tapi, Kaa-san. Itu kan milikku!"_

"_Tak apa. Ayo, berikan."_

"_Huh. Ya sudah!"_

_._

_._

"_Ichigo-kun?"_

"_Aku benci Kaa-san!"_

"_Benarkah? Padahal Kaa-san baru saja membelikanmu mobil-mobilan baru."_

"_Apa? Mana, mana?"_

"_Kau sudah tidak membenci Kaa-san?"_

"_Maafkan aku, Kaa-san."_

_._

_._

"_Hei! Itu Kaa-sanku, bukan Kaa-sanmu!"_

"_Tidak! Aku ingin Kaa-san seperti dia!"_

"_Tidak boleh! Kau juga sudah punya Kaa-san sendiri!"_

"_Ichigo-kun, biar saja Ashido-chan memanggilku begitu, ya?"_

"_Kenapa? Kenapa Kaa-san membiarkannya? Kaa-san jahat!"_

_._

_._

"_Sayang?"_

"_Apa aku bukan anak kandung Kaa-san sehingga Kaa-san lebih membela dia?"_

"_Ichigo-kun adalah anak Kaa-san yang sangat Kaa-san sayangi. Jangan pernah berpikir yang bukan-bukan, ya?"_

"_Tapi kenapa Kaa-san bersikap sangat baik kepadanya? Aku tidak suka melihat dia yang menganggap Kaa-san sebagai Kaa-sannya juga!"_

"_Ichigo, apa Kaa-san pernah mengajarimu untuk membenci orang lain? Kau harus mengerti bahwa Ashido-chan tidak seberuntung dirimu, Sayang."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Itu karena Kaa-sannya Ashido jarang berada di rumah."_

"_Kenapa jarang ada di rumah? Kemana Kaa-sannya Ashido pergi?"_

"_Entahlah. Mungkin karena itu Ashido-chan merasa kesepian. Jadi, kau jangan cemburu seperti itu lagi, ya?"_

"_Ermm. Baiklah, Kaa-san!"_

"_Kau memang anak yang sangat baik, Ichigo-kun. Aku sangat bangga padamu."_

"_Aku sayang Kaa-san!"_

"_Kaa-san lebih sayang lagi pada Ichigo-kun."_

_._

_._

"_Karena ulahmu, Kaa-san menjadi seperti ini!"_

"_Hei, itu bukan Kaa-sanmu, Ashido! Sudah kubilang itu bukan Kaa-sanmu!"_

"_Kalau dia memang Kaa-sanmu, seharusnya kau tidak akan membuatnya jadi seperti ini!"_

"_Aku tidak sengaja!"_

"_Kau memang anak yang tak berguna, Ichigo!"_

_._

_._

"_Apakah yang dikatakan Ashido tadi benar, Kaa-san?"_

"_Tidak, Sayang. Kau adalah anakku yang paling baik."_

"_Maafkan aku, Kaa-san."_

"_Kau tidak bersalah sama sekali. Jangan menangis, Ichigo. Kau harus jadi laki-laki yang kuat, kelak setelah kau tumbuh dewasa."_

"_Kaa-san?"_

"_Jangan berbuat jahat pada orang lain dan lindungilah semua orang yang kau cintai. Baik, Jagoan?"_

"_Aku berjanji, Kaa-san!"_

"_Haha, baiklah... Ichigo-kun?"_

"_Ya, Kaa-san?"_

"_Kaa-san sangat mencintaimu."_

"_Aku juga sangat mencintai Kaa-san."_

"_Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Ichigo?"_

"_Tentu! Aku juga akan menjaga Kaa-san, Tou-san, Karin, dan Yuzu."_

"_Kau memang anak yang baik."_

"_Hihihihi. Karena Kaa-san juga orang baik. Aku ingin jadi seperti Kaa-san!"_

"_..."_

"_Kaa-san?"_

"_..."_

"_Kaa-san? Kaa-san!"_

_._

_._

Putih. Hanya itu yang dapat direspon oleh indera penglihatan Ichigo. Lampu yang benderang ditambah langit-langit warna tulang rupanya turut andil dalam mendramatisir penglihatan pemuda yang baru terbangun dari mimpi buruk masa lalunya. Seakan membantu sang pemilik ingatan untuk melupakan rangkaian kejadian pahit yang tidak ingin ia kenang. Sesuatu yang benar-benar menyilaukan mata membuat sang pupil beriris musim semi ini harus mengecil untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang diterima. Perlahan, bau khas rumah sakit menusuk penciuman laki-laki ini. Nyeri yang teramat sangat langsung terasa di rusuk sebelah kanan dan kedua kakinya. Dari beberapa rangsangan yang diterima inderanya, ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Ichigo?" sapa seorang gadis dengan lembutnya. Dia-yang-baru-tersadar pun menoleh dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengenali sosok bersuara halus tersebut.

"Rukia?" panggilnya. Entah kenapa, melihat gadis ini membuat Ichigo melupakan sejenak rasa sakitnya.

"Ichigo. Dasar kau, **ba-ka**!"

* * *

Ichigo kini tampak terlihat lebih segar dan hidup. Entah kebetulan atau apa, Ichigo siuman di saat yang sama dengan kedatangan Rukia. Keluarga dan teman-temannya sangat bersyukur akan perkembangan Ichigo. Sedikit takjub mengapa kehadiran gadis itu bisa memberi pengaruh yang sangat berarti bagi Ichigo. Beberapa jam yang lalu Ichigo sudah sepenuhnya sadar setelah koma beberapa hari –lebih dari satu minggu sepertinya. Akibat kecelakaan hari itu, Ichigo harus menerima siksaan pada sebagian anggota tubuhnya. Entah apa yang harus dideskripsikan saat motor besar itu menimpa tubuhnya yang sudah terpental jauh. Mengerikan. Tiga tulang rusuk kanannya patah. Tulang kering kaki kanannya retak sedangkan kaki kirinya memar parah. Belum lagi luka lebam lain yang terasa sakit di tangan dan wajahnya. Dan apa lagi sekarang? Lengan kanan atasnya juga sulit digerakkan. Benar-benar menyusahkan. Tapi toh itu semua karena kecerobohan Ichigo sendiri. Sedikit rasa menyesal hinggap di benak kecil Ichigo.

Rukia baru saja pulang. Ia berniat untuk membersihkan diri dan berjanji akan mengunjungi Ichigo sore nanti. Sepertinya Rukia akan menginap lagi malam ini. Lagipula, dokter menyarankan agar Ichigo beristirahat dan jangan dulu terlalu banyak melakukan gerakan-gerakan tertentu. Selagi menunggu Ichigo baikan, lebih baik Rukia pulang untuk mengabari kakaknya yang pasti sudah sangat cemas padanya. Ia memang meminta ijin Byakuya untuk menginap di rumah sakit malam tadi. Tapi, Rukia sediikit tidak enak jika terus berada di rumah sakit seharian. Ia juga harus mengistirahatkan dirinya juga 'kan, jika ia ingin terus menemani Ichigo dalam kondisi yang prima. Jangan sampai ia kelelahan sendiri hingga tak bisa menemani Ichigo.

Menjelang sore, Rukia menyempatkan diri membeli sedikit buah-buahan untuk Ichigo. Untungnya, ada _Freshly Picked_ yang dekat dengan Rumah Sakit Karakura sehingga dapat mempersingkat waktu Rukia. Ia lalu membeli dua buah melon dan beberapa apel merah segar. Ya, Rukia ingat betul kalau Ichigo sangat suka dengan melon. Setelah dirasa cukup, Rukia lalu berjalan ke meja kasir ketika seorang laki-laki asing tiba-tiba saja datang dan mendahului antrian Rukia, membawa seikat penuh bunga lavender segar di tangannya.

'_Apa-apaan orang ini? Seenaknya saja menerobos begitu,' _batin Rukia. Namun Rukia tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Yah, daripada berdebat tidak jelas? Hanya membuang waktu, pikirnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya lelaki tadi yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan. "Apa ada masalah?"

"T-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Rukia gugup.

"Aku tidak suka dengan tatapanmu itu. Mengerti?"

"Aa-ah i-iya, maafkan aku," sesal Rukia.

'_Huh, seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf,' _umpat Rukia dalam hati. '_Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi, dimana?'_

Belum sempat Rukia menanyakan hal itu, si laki-laki telah pergi lebih dulu. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Ken, maaf ya. Kau jadi menunggu lama," ujar Rukia yang baru keluar dari toko buah tadi.

"Tak apa, Rukia-chan," balas _c__hauffeur_nya ramah.

"Baiklah, ayo jalan!"

* * *

"Hati-hati, Ichigo!" pekik Tatsuki yang membantu Ichigo duduk di kursi roda.

"Jangan memaksakan diri dulu, Ichigo-kun. Kau belum benar-benar kuat. Nanti kau bisa-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Inoue," sela Ichigo pada Inoue yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"B-baiklah. Pelan-pelan saja, Ichigo-kun," kata Inoue yang langsung ikut membantu Tatsuki.

"Terimakasih Tatsuki, Inoue. Mana Grimmjow?"

"Tadi dia keluar dengan laki-laki berambut nanas, katanya ada urusan," jawab Tatsuki.

"Renji maksudmu?" Ichigo memastikan.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalinya. Oh iya, Rukia akan datang kesini sebentar lagi."

"Memangnya ini sudah sore, ya?" tanya Inoue.

"Ahaha, belum. Mungkin Rukia ingin cepat-cepat menjenguk Ichigo," canda Tatsuki. "Ah, itu dia! Panjang umur kau, Rukia!"

"Apa kalian sedang membicarakanku? Ichigo! kau sudah bisa duduk?" tanya Rukia cemas sekaligus senang.

"Begitulah. Hahaha!" tawa Ichigo.

"Ini, aku bawakan buah kesukaanmu," kata Rukia seraya menyimpan satu keranjang buah-buahan itu di atas meja –samping ranjang Ichigo.

"Hoo! Terimakasih ya, _Midget_!"

"Jangan bercanda kau, Jeruk! Apa kau ingin aku mematahkan kakimu itu?"

"Hahahaha. J-jangan y-ya?" mohon Ichigo dengan nada yang dibuat getir.

"Kalian ini tidak berubah, ya? Walau dalam keadaan seperti inipun..." Tatsuki memberi komentar akan kelakuan dua temannya ini. "Inoue, sebaiknya kita keluar, ayo!"

"B-baiklah," lirih gadis berambut oranye kemerahan itu.

"Kenapa mereka itu?" gumam Ichigo disusul tatapan bingung dari Rukia.

Jadi, tinggallah disini Ichigo dengan Rukia. Hanya mereka berdua. Lalu Rukia berinisiatif untuk mengupas beberapa buah yang ia bawa tadi.

"Kau mau apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Apel boleh juga," jawab Ichigo manja.

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu itu? Tumben sekali kau tidak ingin makan melon."

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang ingin makan apel."

"Oh, baiklah," ujar Rukia sambil mengambil beberapa apel dari keranjang buah lalu mengupasnya.

Mereka tak berbicara sepatah katapun saat Rukia mulai mengupas apel-apel tersebut. Entah kenapa keduanya terus memperhatikan apel segar yang kini tengah terpotong di tangan Rukia. Warna apel tersebut sedikit mengingatkan Ichigo pada seseorang dalam mimpinya semalam. Iblis kecil berambut merah yang telah mencuri perhatian ibu yang sangat disayanginya. Sedangkan Rukia, terlintas di pikirannya tentang laki-laki yang ia temui di _Freshly Picked_ tadi. Warna rambut yang sama dengan... Ah! Laki-laki yang menabrak Rukia di restoran tempo hari! Ya, Rukia yakin bahwa mereka adalah orang yang sama. Orang dengan tatapan dingin dan menyebalkan. Pantas saja, Rukia seperti pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi, kenapa laki-laki itu bisa berada di Karakura? Sudahlah.

"Ichigo, ini apelmu," kata Rukia sambil memberikan piring berisi potongan apel merah tadi pada Ichigo.

"Arigatou, Tuan Putri," canda Ichigo.

"Hn. Apa kau benar-benar sudah baikan?" tanya Rukia.

"Kurasa begitu. Terimakasih ya, Rukia. Kau sampai tidak tidur semalaman karena menungguiku," ujar Ichigo.

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak tidur semalaman?"

"Saat aku sadar, kau sudah ada disampingku. Padahal saat itu sudah jam tiga pagi. Ya, kan?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku terbangun karena jarimu tiba-tiba bergerak dan kau seperti menggumamkan sesuatu," jelas Rukia. "Tidurku belum nyenyak jadi aku langsung terbangun."

"Ahaha, jadi seperti itu, ya?" tawa Ichigo menutupi rasa malunya.

"Hmm, Ichigo. Apa kau bermimpi semalam?"

"Semalam?"

"Iya. Sebelum kau siuman."

"Aku lupa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Saat kau bergumam, kau terlihat sedang memimpikan sesuatu."

"Benarkah? A-aku tidak ingat sama sekali," kata Ichigo sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Kerutan wajahnya langsung berubah... sedih. Jujur, ia tidak ingin mengungkit lagi tentang mimpi masa lalunya semalam.

Menyakitkan.

_**Cup.**_

"Kalau kau tidak mau membahasnya, tidak apa," ujar Rukia seraya melepaskan ciumannya dari kening Ichigo, seakan ia mengetahui bahwa mimpi yang dialami Ichigo adalah mimpi yang buruk. Tapi, untuk apa Rukia melakukannya? Ah, benar-benar memalukan.

"R-rukia?"

"Kau terlihat gelisah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat."

"Aku sudah cukup istirahat."

"A-aku akan panggil yang lainnya kesini kalau begitu," kata Rukia canggung akan tingkahnya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu. Aku.. hanya ingin kau disini," pinta Ichigo yang langsung mencengkram tangan Rukia agar tidak beranjak.

"Ichigo... B-baiklah kalau begitu."

Melupakan sejenak kejadian barusan, Ichigo dan Rukia akhirnya larut dalam pembicaraan memorial tak berujung. Kadang, gelak tawa mereka terdengar sampai ke luar kamar pasien Ichigo. Saat-saat seperti ini memang menyenangkan. Kebahagiaan yang terasa sungguh tidak layak untuk dikomparasikan dengan kebahagiaan lain. Bahkan jika kau baru saja memenangkan undian seratus juta yen sekalipun. Semoga waktu berharga seperti ini tidak cepat berakhir.

.

.

*Calm Envy*

.

.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir Rukia berada di Karakura. Satu minggu sudah ia berada disini. Byakuya, sang kakak yang telah kembali dari urusan pekerjaanya sejak dua hari yang lalu menyarankan Rukia untuk segera kembali ke Tokyo. Sang gadis penurut ini tidak enak untuk membantah keinginan Nii-samanya itu –disamping keadaan Ichigo yang kian membaik.

"Ichigo, lenganmu sudah bisa digerakkan?" tanya Rukia dengan ekspresi wajah yang sumringah.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan?" tutur Ichigo dingin. Ia sedikit kesal dengan Rukia yang selalu patuh dan tunduk pada keinginan Byakuya.

"I-iya. Uhmm, Ichigo?"

"Hn?"

"Sebelum aku kembali ke Tokyo, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ujar Rukia yang dalam setiap katanya tersirat nada kekhawatiran.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kuharap kau mendengarkan karena aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali," tegas Rukia dengan lembut.

"Katakan saja. Jangan sampai kau membuang waktumu disini. Aku tidak ingin kakakmu yang perhatian itu-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo."

Beberapa saat dibiarkan berlalu dalam hening. Hanya detikan jarum jam saja lah yang berani bersuara. Kedua insan ini masih menatap lekat ke dalam bola mata lawan bicaranya, seolah butuh waktu untuk mencerna kata demi kata yang barusan terucap dengan lancar.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu lagi, Ichigo. Lekaslah sembuh," kata Rukia akhirnya.

Sungguh, Rukia sangat tidak suka akan situasi seperti ini. Canggung? Bisa jadi. Ichigo masih belum membalas. Namun, ketika Rukia hendak beranjak, ditariknya tubuh mungil si gadis-yang-baru-saja-menyatakan-cintanya itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membiarkan wajah tampannya terbenam seluruhnya dalam bahu sang gadis. Menyesapi harum tubuh Rukia yang sudah lama sekali tidak Ichigo nikmati, membuat kedua tangannya makin mempererat pelukan hangat tersebut.

"H-hei!" pekik Rukia.

"Sebentar saja, Rukia," lirih Ichigo.

"I-ichigo..."

'_Perasaan apa ini?_

_Aku seperti pernah mengalaminya._

_Ya, perasaan dicintai... yang masih bisa kurasakan sebelum Kaa-san pergi._

_Kaa-san, apa kau sengaja meninggalkan separuh jiwamu dalam diri gadis ini?_

_Kenapa aku seperti melihat Kaa-san dalam mata Rukia?_

_Bisakah kau jelaskan ini padaku?_

_Kaa-san, apa kau tahu sesuatu apakah yang sedang melayang-layang dalam benakku sekarang?_

_Kegembiraan? Kenyamanan? Lega?_

_Atau takut kehilangan?_

_Kumohon, Kaa-san._

_Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya._

_Aku sangat membutuhkan Rukia... untuk hidupku.'_

"Perasaanmu itu... jangan pernah sekalipun berubah, Rukia," ujar Ichigo dengan suara yang parau. Wajahnya masih ia sembunyikan di bahu Rukia.

"Ichigo..."

"Biarkan saja begini. Kumohon, biarkan saja seperti ini... sebentar saja."

Rukia tersenyum lembut, semakin mengeratkan remasannya pada kerah seragam pasien yang Ichigo kenakan.

Setelah keluar dari kamar tempat Ichigo dirawat, Rukia langsung menghampiri sang kakak yang telah menunggunya di luar bersama Grimmjow dan Orihime. Rasa senang menyelimuti perasaan Rukia yang sempat takut kalau-kalau cintanya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia lalu mengelus pundaknya yang sempat digunakan Ichigo untuk mendekapnya. Mencari sisa bayangan lelakinya itu disana. Namun...

'_Basah. Mungkinkah tadi Ichigo menangis?'_ batin Rukia. _'Apa yang terjadi?'_

"Nii-sama, tunggu sebentar!" pinta Rukia seraya mengambil secarik kertas dan pena dari dalam tasnya. Ia lalu menuliskan sesuatu pada ketas itu lalu memberikannya pada Orihime. "Bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Ichigo?"

"A-apa? I-iya, tentu saja b-bisa, Rukia-chan," balas Inoue.

"Terimakasih, Inoue. Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" seru Rukia yang sudah pergi menjauh seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Inoue.

"Iya. Hati-hati, Rukia-chan!" teriak gadis berambut panjang itu dengan senyum getir.

Sempat terbesit di benak gadis cantik berambut panjang ini untuk membuang pesan yang Rukia tulis untuk Ichigo. Tapi, ia bukanlah seorang gadis remaja labil yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih hanya karena rasa cemburu, kan? Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar Ichigo.

"Terimakasih, Orihime," ucap Ichigo seraya membuka kertas yang tadi Inoue beri, lalu membacanya.

.

_Apapun masalah yang sedang kau hadapi, kurasa kau dapat menyelesaikannya._

_Dan apapun keputusan yang kau ambil, aku yakin itu yang terbaik._

_Aku percaya padamu, Ichigo!_

_._

Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti setelah membaca pesan yang Rukia tulis tadi. Dan ternyata senyumannnya itu sukses membuat gadis di sebelahnya, Inoue, tak sengaja menyunggingkan sedikit senyum di bibirnya. Tersadar, Inoue cepat-cepat beranjak sebelum ketahuan bahwa dirinya sedang memperhatikan Ichigo. Benar-benar memalukan kalau smapai ketahuan. Selang beberapa saat setelah Inoue keluar, Isshin masuk ke kamar rawat inap _VIP_ putranya itu untuk memastikan keadaan Ichigo.

"Ichigo, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Isshin ramah.

"Sangat baik," jawab Ichigo. "Ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," kata Ichigo lagi.

"Benarkah? Apa itu? Apa kau akan meminta ijinku untuk terus membiarkanmu dan motormu itu berpacu di arena balap sial itu, hm?" sindir Isshin.

"Bukan. Justru aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku... akan mencoba fokus pada perusahaan dan..." jelas Ichigo terpotong. Ada keraguan kuat terdengar dari getar kata yang Ichigo ucapkan.

"Dan?" pancing Isshin yang rupanya sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan anaknya itu.

"Aku akan meninggalkan balapan."

"Keputusan yang sangat bijak, Nak" puji Isshin, walau ia tahu bahwa Ichigo mengatakannya dengan berat hati.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau membiarkanku sendiri?" pinta Ichigo.

"Apapun kemauanmu. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, tak perlu sungkan untuk memanggilku," tawar Isshin.

.

.

*Calm Envy*

.

.

"Ini adalah hari terakhirku disini. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti," ujar seorang laki-laki bersurai delima sambil meletakkan seikat bunga lavender di atas balok keramik warna batu di hadapannya. Sebelum ia beranjak, ia mengusap bagian vertikal balok tersebut. Terukir nama **Kurosaki Masaki** disana. Ia lalu berbisik, "Sampai jumpa, Okaa-san."

Setelah keluar dari area pemakaman itu, laki-laki tersebut langsung memasuki _Pagani Huayra_ miliknya. Belum sempat ia menyalakan mesin, sebuah deringan pada _iPhone_nya berbunyi meandakan ada _e-mail_ baru yang masuk. Sudut kiri bibir sensualnya sedikit melengkung ke atas, menampilkan seringai magis nan indah di wajah tampannya.

"Rukia, ya? Ah, satu universitas denganku pula." Untung sekali langit tak berubah mendung dan burung-burung masih bisa berkicau riang ketika seringainya jadi semakin err.. menyeramkan

* * *

_Benang merah telah terikat indah di jari kelingking dua insan muda yang rapuh ini. Namun sayang, sang empunya benang tidak menyadari keberadaan belati tak kasat mata yang tiba-tiba datang dan siap menjilati untaian merah itu dengan lidah tajamnya. Ingin memutuskannya, mungkin?_

To be Continued

.

.

**Author's Note**

Maaf dengan sangat kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Padahal Author udah frustasi biar bikin plot di chapter ini jadi nyambung (?) Tapi, ya sudahlah. *melas*

"_Orang yang sangat tidak aku inginkan kepergiannya."_ Ok, kalimat ini pasti kalian sudah kenal. Kalimat puitis seorang Conan Edogawa dengan sedikit modifikasi tentunya :D

Nyentuh banget sih kalimat itu bagi Author.

Sudahi sampai disini sajalah curcol gejenya -,-v

Oh iya:

Kok bisa Rukia nggak dapet e-mail dari temen2nya? Kan _**biasanya**_ kalo dapet hape baru, e-mailnya juga baru. Jadi ceritanya, Rukia belum sempet kontak2an sama temen2 di Karakura =_=v

Kedua wanita di klub malam itu siapa? Siapa saja boleh karena mereka OC. Ken juga OC. Ceritanya dia half-breed Jepang-Perancis ._.

Freshly Picked? Itu semacam toko buah/sayur/bunga yg masih seger2. Gak tau ada apa nggak tuh XD

Apakah IchiRuki sudah resmi *cough* pacaran *cough*? Kelihatannya? XD

Lanjut balas review! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau me-review fic saya [read: fic abal] ini :"""")

**corvusraven** nggak amnesia kok ^^ lebih tua setaunan, ntar dijelasin XD

**Owwie Owl** gomen atas pen name yg saya buat typo T_T *sujud* ini update XD

iya, Ashido XD perasaan Ichigo ke Rukia udh dijelasin XD

**meyrinkyuchan** iya, berpisah :") tapitapi kan mereka udah... XD

**can-can** hiyaaaa, sankyuu ^^

**Rukaga Nay** nasib Ichigo baik2 aja kok :D ini update XD

Walau telat [banget], Author tetep bakalan ngucapin Selamat Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakannya ^_^

Semoga kalian yang membaca tidak akan pernah bosan untuk terus mengikuti fic ini, ya! :* Please enjoy my story and don't forget to...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Review kalian adalah semangatku! *bows* Keep or Delete?

Sankyuu ^,^


	4. It Rained on The Phone

**Gomen updatenya lama sangat ._.v**

**Hurt/Comfort-nya ****fokus ****di chapter ini.. Tapi mohon readers baca dulu karena kalau chapter ini di-skip begitu saja, maka feeling Calm Envy-nya nggak akan dapet :')**

**Oiya, fic ini murni IchiRuki lhoo.. Maafkan Ashido-chan yang tiba2 datang, ya! *****kissu***

Yo, Minna! Happy reading! ^_^

Disclaimer :

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Genre :

Hurt/Comfort

Rate :

T+

Main Pairing :

Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia

Warning :

Typo/Miss, OOC (for some characters)

Chapter 4 :

It Rained on The Phone

.

.

_I seem to sink into the sound of the falling rain._

_This promise is whose dream, who is this dream for?_

.

.

**Calm Envy**

"Maaf menunggu lama," sesal pria berbadan tegap yang kini tengah menghampiri Ashido.

"Hn," respon si merah singkat.

"Anak itu kecanduan _online game_ sampai-sampai bolos sekolah," jelasnya. "Padahal dia belum genap sebelas tahun," tambahnya lagi.

"Apa kau berhasil menaganinya?" tanya Ashido pada lawan bicaranya.

"Kasus seperti itu bukanlah hal yang aneh di jaman sekarang. Kurasa tidak terlalu sulit untuk menangani masalah ini."

"Oh," responnya singkat.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering menghadapi masalah yang serupa. Kau tahu, anak kecil yang kecanduan _internet_ dan _gaming_," jelas pria tadi.

"Berbeda dengan masalahku, eh?" tanya Ashido sinis.

"Ashido, dengar. Sejak pertama kali kau dibawa kemari, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai pasienku," ujar pria itu lembut. "Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti keluargaku sendiri."

"Hah. Kau berlebihan, Ginjo. Apa perlu kupanggil... Dokter Ginjo?" sindir sulung Kanō itu.

"Hahaha! Apa aku salah dengar? Selama ini kau tidak pernah menyebut nama profesiku," ujar pria bernama Ginjo tadi. "Oh iya, bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?" tanyanya –mencari topik pembicaraan baru.

"Biasa saja," jawab Ashido singkat.

"Kenapa kau ini? Apakah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Ginjo ramah.

"Hn, tidak ada," jawab Ashido. Menerjemahkan nada bicara seseorang tidaklah sulit untuk mereka yang berprofesi seperti Ginjo. Jadi, mudah saja baginya untuk mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Ashido.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau bisa menceritakan padaku jika kau sudah merasa siap," tawar Ginjo sembari melihat ke luar jendela, memperlihatkan awan hitam yang telah menggumpal di atas langit.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang, Ginjo. Terima kasih," ujar Ashido seraya beranjak.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah. Kurasa hujan akan turun sebentar lagi," kata pria berkemeja putih itu sambil mengantar Ashido ke depan pintu.

"Sebenarnnya, aku lebih suka warna awan yang seperti ini."

.

.

*Calm Envy*

.

.

Benar saja. Hujan turun tak lama setelah awan-awan kelabu tadi berarak di sepanjang Tokyo dan menumpahkan segala bebannya di tanah kota metropolitan itu. Mungkin sebagai tanda adanya pergantian musim di pertengahan Oktober ini. Mengurung diri dengan selimut tebal di dalam kamar, ditemani secangkir cokelat panas akan terasa sangat pas untuk cuaca yang sedang tidak bersahabat. Namun berbeda dengan gadis yang satu ini; sendirian di bangku taman Universitas Tokyo. Terlihat ia tengah menggunakan ponselnya, dengan menyisipkan benda kecil itu di telinganya tanpa takut petir yang bisa menyambar kapan saja.

"Rukia," sapa seseorang di ujung sana.

"Ya?" jawab si pemilik nama dengan lembut.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," lirih suara bariton itu.

"Ya, bicara saja."

"Aku..."

Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak takut akan petir yang mulai bergemuruh di atas langit. Sekarang ini, seluruh ketakutannya tengah berkumpul untuk menerjemahkan nada bicara yang tidak biasa dari suara berat kekasihnya di ujung telepon. Ia takut jika hal buruk terjadi dalam hubungan mereka. Astaga! Perkiraan bodoh apa ini?

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku dijodohkan."

Tidak ada respon dari si gadis manis. Hujan yang semakin deras terlihat menjadi sangat sempurna untuk mengisyaratkan perasaan tegang dan hati yang mulai retak. Perkiraan bodohnya ternyata... benar.

"Rukia?"

"Ya, Ichigo?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Hei, disana hujan? Kau sudah mendapat tempat berteduh, kan?"

Lagi, Rukia sama sekali tidak menanggapi refleksi kekhawatiran kekasihnya itu.

"Rukia, jawab aku!"

"Kau menerima perjodohan itu?" Bukan sebuah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Rukia, melainkan sebuah pertanyaan spontan yang terlontar sebagai hasil dari pergumulan hati sang gadis.

"R-rukia..." Dan suara khas Ichigo itu hanya mampu melirihkan nama kekasihnya.

"Ichigo, apa kau menerima perjodohan itu?" tanya Rukia lagi dengan nada bicara yang lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

"B-belum," jawab Ichigo.

"Jadi kau akan tetap menerimanya?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin menolak! Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Ayah dari perempuan yang akan dijodohkan denganku adalah teman baik Isshin."

Hanya terdengar deru napas Rukia ditambah gemuruh petir, mempersilakan Ichigo untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ini juga tentang kerjasama perusahaan."

"Apa kau akan bahagia?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau mencintai gadis itu? Apa kau akan bahagia bersamanya?"

"Rukia," bisik Ichigo sarat dengan rasa bersalah.

"Jawab aku, Ichigo!" pekik Rukia akhirnya.

"Aku... hanya bisa melihatmu, Rukia."

"Tapi tetap saja... Kau tidak akan bisa menolak perjodohan itu, kan?!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi-"

_**Beep..**_

"Rukia? Rukia! Aaaarrgghhh!" teriak pemuda beriris _hazel_ itu sambil membanting ponselnya. Pada akhirnya, ia menyesal dan memungut kembali benda yang menjadi alat komunikasinya dengan si gadis. Mencoba menghubunginya kembali, namun hanya sebuah _voice mail_yang ia dapat.

"Kusoooo!"

Jika Rukia tahu raut wajah frustasi Ichigo sekarang, ia takkan sanggup untuk mematikan ponselnya itu. Sungguh, saat ini Rukia sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan orang itu –orang yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir selalu memonopoli pikirannya.

Jika hujan yang turun dari atas sana tidak begitu deras, maka akan terlihat jelas banyaknya tetes air yang meluncur dari sudut mata sendu itu. Ia menatap benda di genggamannya –mengingatkannya akan berjuta percakapan yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Ichigo lewat alat komunikasi praktis itu. Alat yang menjadi sangat penting setelah mereka memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

"_Ichigo, kapan kau akan pulang dari rumah sakit?"_

"_Besok pagi. Rukia, kapan kau akan kembali ke sini? Hahaha –argh."_

"_Hei, jangan tertawa seperti itu! Rusukmu bisa sakit, Baka!"_

"_Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Oh iya, bagaimana tentang kuliahmu?"_

"_Aku akan mulai awal Agustus nanti."_

"_Awal Agustus? Jadi untuk apa kau cepat-cepat kembali ke Tokyo?"_

"_Banyak administrasi yang harus kuurus, tahu! Heee, kau merindukanku?"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

Tidak, Rukia tidak kuat untuk mengenang kata-kata roman Ichigo. Hatinya sedang rentan sekarang. Dan hujan tak kunjung menampakkan tanda-tanda kelelahannya, meruntuhkan ketegaran si gadis yang mulai merasakan dingin tiada tara. Kemeja merah muda tanpa lengan yang melekat di tubuh mungil itu kini benar-benar telah menyatu dengan kulit mulusnya.

Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan tidak berinisiatif untuk segera pulang guna menenangkan diri. Tapi, menangis terlalu lama bisa membuat seseorang merasa lelah dan lapar, kan? Ya, lapar. Ia kelaparan dan kedinginan sekarang.

"_Ichigo, apa kau sudah makan siang?"_

"_Ya, aku sekarang sedang makan. Kau sendiri?"_

"_Aku sedang menunggu pesanan."_

"_Kau makan siang di mana?"_

"_Di kedai ramen dekat kampus."_

"_Aku jadi ingin makan ramen."_

"_Hei, sudahlah. Makan saja apa yang ada."_

"_Baik, baik."_

"_Sudah dulu ya, Ichigo. Pesananku sudah datang."_

"_Okay. Selamat makan, Rukia!"_

"_Selamat makan, Ichigo!"_

Kenapa selalu ada suara-suara bising yang memenuhi otaknya? Suara percakapannya dengan Ichigo yang selalu datang dengan sendirinya. Ia belum ingin mengingat kenangannya bersama Ichigo. Tapi mengapa khas suara si pemuda selalu terngiang?

"_Rukia, aku merindukanmu."_

"_Aku juga, Ichigo. Sangat."_

"_Apa harimu menyenangkan?"_

"_Biasa saja. Kau sendiri?"_

"_Buruk."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Si bocah ubanan itu menyuruhku untuk meyelesaikan laporan keuangan perusahaan dalam sehari."_

"_Hahahaha! E-eh, gomen. Lalu?"_

"_Aku tidak mendapat waktu untuk makan siang."_

"_Apa? Tapi sekarang kau sudah makan, kan? Jangan sampai perutmu kosong. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."_

"_Apa kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku?"_

"_Tentu saja, Baka! Kau juga jangan sampai kelelahan. Ingat itu!"_

"_Baik, Tuan Putri."_

"_Sekarang, tidurlah. Lagipula ini sudah larut."_

"_Tapi aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu."_

"_Tidak! Masih ada hari esok. Oyasuminasai, Ichigo."_

"_Tapi, Rukia-"_

Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan keluhannya, sambungan itu diputus secara sepihak oleh Rukia.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris memikirkan betapa uniknya hubungan mereka. Ia memang menikmati segala kenangan itu, tetapi mengingat apa yang barusan Ichigo katakan padanya, nampaknya ia harus menegarkan diri untuk menghadapi kenyataan.

"_Ichigo?"_

"_Aku sedang sibuk, Tuan Putri. Akan kuhubungi kau malam nanti."_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu."_

Yah, walau akhir-akhir ini pemuda jeruk itu selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, namun masing-masing ponsel yang mereka miliki selalu mempertemukan suara mereka –mengobati sedikit kerinduan. Setiap saat, si gadis selalu menunggu ponselnya berdering dan menampakkan nama kekasihnya di layar. Saat itu, ia akan langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan senang hati.

Dan sekarang, Rukia menyesal karena telah menerima telepon dari Ichigo. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa percakapan mereka yang berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu itu akan memberikan efek yang sesakit ini. Hei, tapi Ichigo belum menerima pertunangan itu, kan? Artinya, Ichigo bisa saja menolak dan kembali bersamanya.

Rukia tidak ingin kehilangan Ichigo. Entah apa yang membuat Rukia menjadi egois seperti ini. Yang jelas, sebelum Ichigo menyatakan persetujuan tentang perjodohan sial itu, Rukia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama dengan kekasihnya. Senyum tipis terkembang di wajah sedihnya saat ia memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya itu. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mengatakan pada Ichigo bahwa ia sangat mencintainya dan ketika itu juga hujan berhenti di sekitar Rukia. Sungguh, hujan hari ini mempunyai banyak sekali peranan yang takkan Rukia lupakan. Ah, hiperbola sekali. Hujan tidak sepenuhnya berhenti jika kita lihat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang pemuda yang berdiri di samping Rukia. Seketika itu juga Rukia sadar bahwa hujan belum berhenti. Tapi pemuda berambut merah itulah yang memayunginya.

"Ashido-kun?" lirih Rukia dengan suara yang amat serak. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama ia berada di bawah hujan tanpa perlindungan.

"Ayo ikut aku," ajak –ah bukan, perintah lelaki bernama Ashido itu. Tanpa menunggu respon si gadis, Ashido langung menggandengnya menuju sebuah _Pagani_ mewah yang terparkir tak jauh dari taman itu.

"Arigatou," bisik Rukia.

**Flashback on-**

Siang itu, Rukia yang telah menyelesaikan jadwal kuliahnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi _café_ yang terletak di seberang kampusnya. Ia berjalan di halaman kampusnya ketika pintu mobil mewah itu terbuka dan membuat Rukia harus tersungkur saat melewatinya. Salahkan si pemilik mobil yang memarkirkan mobilnya di sembarang tempat –sementara tempat parkir kampus itu tidak terlalu penuh oleh kendaraan.

"G-gomen!" pekik Rukia saat si pemilik mobil itu keluar.

"Kau... Kuchiki?"

Pertemuan yang tidak direncanakan itu membawa mereka pada sebuah perkenalan singkat.

"Seharusnya tadi aku yang minta maaf," ujar lawan bicara Rukia yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Rukia ramah.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku ke sana?" kata si pemuda sambil menunjuk ke arah _café_.

"Tentu saja, Kanō-san. Kebetulan aku juga akan pergi ke sana."

"Tak usah seformal itu. Panggil saja Ashido."

"Baiklah, Ashido-san."

Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama di _café_ seberang. Setelah tiba, mereka langsung disambut oleh seorang _waitress_ yang menawarkan mereka berbagai hidangan khas makan siang. Salad telur dan segelas jus tomat menjadi pilihan Rukia, diikuti oleh Ashido yang memilih untuk memesan menu yang sama. Selagi menunggu pesanan datang, mereka berbasa-basi sejenak tentang kehidupan mereka.

"Amerika?"

"Ya."

"Hebat sekali!"

"Biasa saja."

Pujian Rukia yang ditanggapi seperti itu membuatnya jadi merasa kecil. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan tak lagi memulai pembicaraan. Ashido yang menyadari perubahan sikap Rukia berusaha mencairkan suasana yang ia sendiri kurang yakin –apakah penyebab terdiamnya gadis itu adalah perkataannya barusan atau bukan.

"Jadi, kau dari Karakura?" tanya Ashido.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Rukia malas.

"Aku tinggal di sana saat kecil."

"Benarkah?"

"Lupakan."

"Eh? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak mempercayaimu. He-he."

"Sudahlah. Jadi, jurusan apa yang kau ambil?"

"Manajemen. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu."

'_Sama sepertimu__?!__'_ pekik Rukia dalam hati. Itu artinya ia mengambil jurusan manajemen. Seharusnya mereka bisa bertemu dalam beberapa kelas yang sama. Tapi mengapa Rukia baru melihatnya sekarang? Jika Ashido memang mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Rukia, seharusnya mereka bisa bertemu –ya minimal di kelas mayor jurusan manajemen, kan? Ini sungguh membingungkan.

Matanya yang besar itu memandangi Ashido intens sehingga membuat ia-yang-ditatap merasa risih.

"Kenapa?"

"T-tidak. Aku hanya tidak pernah melihatmu kuliah sebelumnya," kata Rukia seadanya.

"Soal itu. Ya, memang benar. Aku masih ingin menikmati waktu luang," ujar Ashido santai.

'_Apa-apaan dia? Seenaknya sekali. Apa dia tidak takut di-DO?'_ batin Rukia bingung.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siang yang terasa canggung itu, Ashido menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Rukia pulang yang diikuti anggukan kecil dari nona Kuchiki itu. Disamping ia malas untuk naik kereta karena Unohana yang tidak bisa menjemputnya hari ini, ia juga berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Ashido yang _mungkin_ sudah menjadi temannya sekarang. Walaupun berwajah _stoic_, namun Rukia yakin bahwa Ashido adalah orang yang baik.

* * *

Dan sampailah mereka di depan rumah mungil Rukia setelah menempuh setengah jam perjalanan. Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan di dalam mobil selain Rukia yang menunjukkan arah kediamannya.

"Hei! Mulai besok, kita masuk kuliah bersama!" seru Ashido dari dalam, segera setelah Rukia keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu kau dengar!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Rukia tersipu.

"Akan kujemput kau besok siang," tawar Ashido.

"Arigatou, Ashido-kun –oops, maksudku... Ashido-san," ralat Rukia malu.

"Ashido-kun lebih baik. Mulai sekarang, kau harus memanggilku begitu, okay?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu kau dengar. Aku pulang dulu, Rukia. Jaa!"

"Baiklah. Jaa!"

Sejak saat itulah, mereka mulai akrab dan menjadi teman baik.

**Flashback o****ff****-**

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di dalam sebuah mobil yang belum juga melaju sedari tadi.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan disana sendirian?" Merasa bosan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, akhirnya Ashido mencoba untuk memulai percakapan.

"Aku..."

"Sudahlah jika kau memang tidak ingin membicarakannya denganku."

Tidak. Rukia tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikan apapun dari Ashido. Tapi jika masalahnya adalah kerisauan hati Rukia sekarang, ia tidak yakin bahwa Ashido adalah orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan sandaran. Sekarang ia hanya ingin agar Ichigo tidak meninggalkannya. Ia takut, takut sekali.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi a-aku," isak Rukia akhirnya. Air mata yang belum benar-benar kering, kini sudah menuruni pipi Rukia lagi.

Insting si pemuda yang satu ini memerintahkannya untuk menenangkan gadis yang tengah terisak di sebelahnya. Dengan lembut, ia mengelus pipi Rukia –menghapus jejak kristal bening yang jatuh disana.

"Jangan menangis lagi," katanya. Ia merengkuh kepala Rukia dengan lembut saat sadar bahwa gadis ini tengah menjadikan lengan kekarnya sebagai sandaran.

Tak lama, tangisan itu reda. Mungkin Rukia sudah lega.

"Arigatou, Ashido-kun," lirih Rukia.

"Hn. Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Ashido memastikan.

"S-sepertinya," ujar gadis mungil itu sambil mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum pada Ashido. Dan saat Rukia hendak membenahi duduknya ke posisi semula...

Lembut.

Bibir Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut. Mata Rukia terbelalak karena perbuatan Ashido padanya, namun ia sudah tidak dapat beranjak lagi karena jemari lelaki bersurai merah ini yang menahan lehernya. Sesaat, gadis berkulit putih itu merasa bahwa ia perlu memberontak. Tapi sensasi yang diberikan Ashido sungguh memabukkan. Perlahan, Rukia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya terbuai kenikmatan tanpa tahu bahwa inilah yang diinginkan sulung Kanō itu.

Sesuatu yang basah kini membelai bibirnya, meminta akses masuk ke mulut yang manis itu. Rukia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya terbawa suasana dan membiarkan lidah Ashido bertemu dengan miliknya... di dalam. Jemari Ashido kian menekan tengkuk Rukia untuk memperhangat cumbuan itu, begitupun dengan Rukia yang mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang lawan main.

Ini benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan akal sehat Rukia karena ia tidak menolak saat Ashido mulai memposisikan dirinya ke pangkuan kekar pemuda itu. Tubuhnya mengkhianatinya! Dan ketika tangan Ashido yang bebas mulai bergerak untuk mengusap punggung Rukia yang masih basah, gadis yang tengah 'mabuk' itu tak kuasa untuk menahan desahannya –terlebih lagi permainan Ashido yang makin liar di dalam mulutnya.

Yah, dalam posisi berbahaya seperti ini, sangatlah mustahil jika sesuatu yang ada di bawah sana tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Pangkal paha Rukia tiba-tiba bersentuhan dengan 'sesuatu' yang keras dan ini membuat Rukia merasa sedikit takut. Walau Rukia bukanlah gadis yang senang bermain dengan laki-laki –apalagi melakukan hubungan intim dengan mereka, tapi Rukia tahu apa artinya itu.

Tiba-tiba, Ashido menghentikan kegiatan panas itu. Rukia sempat mensyukurinya. Sambil terengah, kedua manusia ini menghirup oksigen yang sama, sebanyak-banyaknya –sebagai pengganti pasokan udara yang hampir habis dalam paru-paru mereka. Tapi hal ini tidak berlangsung lama karena si pemuda yang agresif ini kembali menyerang Rukia, di rahangnya. Oh, sungguh! Ini lebih menegangkan, membuat sekujur tubuh Rukia makin panas. Hujan yang mengantarkan hawa dingin di luar sana tidak berarti apa-apa karena keringat mereka yang kini semakin deras.

Ini merupakan yang pertama bagi Rukia. Yah, jika seperti ini, akal sehatnya juga tidak dapat berbohong untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa ciuman ini sungguh nikmat –apalagi jika kau melakukannya bersama orang yang sangat kau cintai. Ichigo...

Sadar akan perbuatannya kini, ia mendorong dada bidang Ashido saat lelaki itu tengah menjelajahi lehernya.

"Gomen, Ashido-kun," bisiknya.

Rukia tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang tersamar di pipinya sekarang. Ia lalu menunduk dan membenahi posisi duduknya. Sadar bahwa Ashido masih memeperhatikannya, seakan bertanya –apa ada yang salah–, Rukia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap manik batu alam milik Ashido.

"Aku t-tidak tahu," ujarnya setengah tergagap. Lelaki yang ada di sampingnya ini tak kunjung menanggapi ucapannya. "Gomen," lirihnya lagi.

Ashido mengela napas panjang lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Ashido-kun?"

"Kuantar kau pulang sekarang."

.

.

*Calm Envy*

.

.

Di saat yang sama, seorang pemuda yang terlihat berantakan ini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok sambil menunduk –sehingga tak tampak wajahnya.

'_Ashido-kun, katanya?'_, batin si pemuda bersurai senja yang sedari tadi menempelkan sesuatu di telinganya; sebuah ponsel. Ia tampak sedang menghubungi seseorang namun ia tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, padahal ini sudah dua puluh menit lebih.

Jika bisa melihat wajahnya kini, kau akan menemukan ekspresi kemarahan dan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Hei, Ichigo. Kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang beriris _emerald_ yang baru saja memasuki ruang kerja lelaki-yang-ia-panggil-Ichigo.

"Diamlah, Hitsugaya," jawabnya dingin. Sempat kaget karena nada bicara Ichigo yang tidak biasa, Hitsugaya Toshirō mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengerjai Ichigo habis-habisan yang sedari tadi mengabaikan pekerjaannya. Ia mengerti keadaan 'orang yang ia didik' kini.

Sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang kerja Ichigo, Toshirō tersenyum, "Dua hari ke depan tidak ada pekerjaan untukmu." Setelah berujar, lelaki bersurai salju tadi benar-benar beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam lelaki jenius itu.

.

.

*Calm Envy*

.

.

"Arigatou," ujar Rukia pelan.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk... mengantarku pulang," jawab Rukia. Ia tidak akan bilang bahwa ia berterima kasih karena Ashido membiarkan Rukia menangis di hadapannya, bukan?

"Ya. Hati-hati, Rukia," katanya lembut walau tanpa intonasi.

Hujan sudah berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun tidak ada pelangi kali ini, hanya siluet kuning senja yang terlihat jelas di langit Tokyo. Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul lima sore saat Rukia sampai di rumahnya.

"Sampai besok, Ashido-kun," ujar Rukia seraya membuka pintu _Pagani_ itu dan keluar dari dalamnya. Namun, suara Ashido membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Rukia, ini ponselmu!" serunya dari dalam mobil. Rukia berbalik dan bersyukur bahwa Ashido mengingatkannya. Ketika ia menerima ponsel berwarna ungu itu dari tangan Ashido, ia memeriksanya dan sungguh, ia terkejut!

"I-ini?"

"Ada apa, Rukia?"

Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ashido, ia cepat-cepat menempelkan ponselnya itu ke telinganya.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" pekiknya. Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah suara hembusan napas berat dan seketika itu juga, sambungan yang berlangsung hampir satu jam itu terputus. Ternyata panggilan yang ia tujukan pada Ichigo sewaktu di taman tadi telah tersambung. _'Apakah dari tadi Ichigo mendengarkanku dengan Ashido?'_, batin Rukia khawatir. Dengan tergesa, ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Ichigo lagi. Detik berlalu sampai bunyi '_beep_' itu tergantikan oleh _voice mail_ yang menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi _Ichigo_ sesaat lagi. '_Ia tidak mengangkatnya_', batin Rukia... sakit.

"Ashido-kun, aku masuk dulu," ujar Rukia akhirnya. Tanpa bermaksud untuk bersikap tidak sopan, Rukia langsung berlari meninggalkan Ashido.

"Kenapa dia?" bisik sulung Kanō itu bingung.

Sesaat setelah Rukia masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mobil mewah itu melaju.

'_Ichigo mana yang Rukia maksud tadi?'_, tanya Ashido dalam hati. Alisnya berkerut guna memikirkan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Mungkinkah?" ujarnya berspekulasi sambil memutar stir mobil ke arah _pub_ yang terletak di ujung jalan.

Kali ini, ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar _wine_ untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

To be Continued

.

.

**Author's Note**

Kehidupan sekolah lah yang menyebabkan kenapa fic ini lama banged updatenya. Gomenasai~ Soalnya sekarang udah kelas 3 SMA sih =="

Semoga readers puas, ya! :") *tapi aku sadar kok kalau fic ini jelek T.T*

**corvusraven **iya, Ashido nyelidikin Rukia, tp dia g tau kl Rukia itu pacar Ichigo, kok ^^ review lagi ya :')

**beby-chan **makasi banyak ya :D ch ini ngejawab pertanyaanmu, gak? hehe ._.v review lagi ya!

**FafaCute **Ashido jahat ya? whaaa, salah-salah T_T hehe, IchiRuki udah pacaran kok XD makasi udh suka, review laagi? :')

**hendrik widyawati** aaaa, balasan review sebelum2nya g ada ya? padahal ada kok, tp wkt dpublish jadi ngilang, gomeeen~ review lagi,ya :"D

**Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan **akang2 the GazettE juga abangku lho *plak ada liriknya kok, tp English Translated -v review lagi, ya :D

**Rukaga Nay **hihihi, sanykuu supportnya :""") review lagi, ya :D

**Hidetsu Ruiki** sankyuu sankyuu sankyuu :"""") review lagi?

yosh! terakhir,

R

E

V

I

E

W

Keep or Delete?

Sankyuu ^,^


	5. Please Sweet Sugar Pain Mother

**Selain update telat, Author juga minta maaf kalau di ch ini IchiRuki-nya nggak ada sama sekali T_T**

**Tapi di ch depan, IchiRuki rules pokoknyaaa! :'D**

Yo, Minna! Happy reading! ^_^

Disclaimer :

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Genre :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

Rate :

T+

Main Pairing :

Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia

Warning :

Typo/Miss, OOC (maybe), T+ for kiss and some reasons

Chapter 5 :

Please Sweet Sugar Pain Mother

.

.

_Apakah ada seorang ibu yang seperti itu?_

_Kecuali jika memang jiwanya sedikit terganggu._

.

.

**Calm Envy**

Ganryuu Kanō dan isterinya, Ayane Kanō –yang sepertinya tengah hamil tua, serta seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan ibunya.

Keluarga kecil itu terlihat sangat bahagia dalam lukisan besar yang ada di ruang tamu _mansion_ ini. Keceriaan mereka sungguh tergambar jelas, ditambah dengan sang isteri yang nampaknya akan memberikan keturunan baru bagi keluarga itu. Lukisan indah yang diambil ketika si sulung berambut merah hampir menginjak usianya yang kedua, hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana yang pernah menjadi kenyataan di masa lalu. Ya, masa lalu.

Sekarang, semuanya berbeda. Rotasi keadaan berubah 180 derajat dari pemandangan yang kita lihat dalam lukisan tadi. Senyum tulus kebahagiaan yang disunggingkan para Kanō yang menghuni _mansion _tersebut tak ubahnya hujan lebat yang turun di padang pasir. Hampir satu tahun sekali –bahkan mungkin tak pernah terjadi. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah senyuman formalitas yang dibuat-buat di depan media, menggambarkan keluarga konglomerat yang sempurna dan tanpa masalah. Mereka yang ada di luar sana tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam tubuh keluarga tersebut. Mereka hanya tau bagian kulitnya saja. Kulit yang putih mulus tanpa noda maupun cacat. Namun dibaliknya, menjalar penyakit-penyakit mematikan dan kanker ganas yang terus tumbuh menggerogoti tubuh yang sudah rusak itu.

Skandal, perselingkuhan, waktu yang kurang untuk keluarga serta berbagai macam persoalan lain menjadi penyebab goyahnya keharmonisan keluarga yang satu ini. Siapa konglomerat yang tidak pernah diterpa masalah seperti itu, kan?

Namun korban sesungguhnya di sini bukanlah kedua orang tua yang egois itu –yang selalu menghindar dari gosip-gosip memalukan. Yang sangat merasakan penderitaan dari semua masalah ini adalah anak kecil yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang anak berumur dua belas tahun.

Ironi yang memilukan hati.

* * *

"Hei rambut hei rambut.. Mengapa kalian rontok, huh? Hahahaha! Apa kalian ingin membuatku terlihat jelek?" ujar seorang wanita cantik sambil memainkan rambut merah panjangnya yang terurai berantakan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menggunting kalian. Apa kalian takut, hei rambut-rambut? Hahaha!"

Kini, wanita tadi menyeringai sambil memainkan sebuah gunting kecil yang ada di tangannya. Lanturan-lanturan yang tak jelas itu terus meluncur dari mulutnya sedari tadi.

"Mengapa tak menjawab? Aku serius lho.. Selamat tinggal rambut tak berguna! Satu.. dua.. ti-"

"Okaa-san?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki beriris batu alam.

"Kurang ajar kau! Menggangguku saja!"

"Maafkan aku, Okaa-san –aaaarrrrrrggghhh!"

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau berani mengganggu kesenanganku, Ashido-ku yang nakal," ujar wanita tadi yang nada bicaranya tiba-tiba melembut seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"Okaa-san jahat! Aaaarrghhhhh!" jerit anak yang bernama Ashido itu –lagi.

"Kau berisik! Apa kau ingin aku menggungting mulutmu juga? Hahahaha!"

Tanpa menghiraukan orang yang ia panggil 'Okaa-san' tadi, ia langsung berlari keluar rumahnya dengan kedua pergelangan tangan yang bercucuran darah segar. Rasa takut pada ibunya mengalahkan rasa perih pada lukanya sekarang. Ia terus berlari ke tempat tujuannya, sebuah rumah yang hanya terpaut satu blok dari rumahnya. Tempat yang tidak terlalu besar tapi terkesan hangat dan mewah, lalu sampailah ia disana dengan napas yang memburu.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" teriak bocah berambut merah ini di depan halaman rumah yang ia tuju.

"Ashido-chan! Apa yang terjadi!" pekik seorang wanita yang langsung keluar dari rumah tersebut. Ia terlihat sangat panik.

"Hiks, Masaki Kaa-san.. tanganku sakit," isaknya.

"Ayo masuk.. Kaa-san akan mengobati lukamu," ujar wanita ramah bernama Masaki tadi yang langsung merangkul Ashido dan membawanya ke dalam rumah.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"Sudah... jangan menangis, Ashido-chan."

Setelah luka pada pergelangan tangannya dibalut dengan perban, Masaki lalu meninggalkan Ashido ke dapur. Bocah tampan ini merasa sangat nyaman berada di rumah Masaki. Ia serasa dicintai oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Bosan menunggu, ia lalu memainkan sebuah _Hot Wheels_ yang terus ia perhatikan dari tadi. Sepertinya _limited edition_ karena dari sekian banyak _Hot Wheels_ yang ia punya, tidak ada yang bentuknya serumit ini. Ia tampak sangat senang dengan duplikat mobil balap berwarna hitam itu –yang sayangnya bukan miliknya. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang _hazel_ mengamatinya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Hei, itu mainanku!" bentak seorang laki-laki berambut oranye yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Tapi aku ingin memilikinya!"

"Tidak boleh! Minta saja pada Kaa-sanmu, sana!"

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin mainan itu!" teriak Ashido.

"Ichigo-kun, berikan mainan itu, Sayang," ujar Masaki sekembalinya ia dari dapur.

"Tapi, Kaa-san, itu kan milikku!" kesal Ichigo tak terima.

"Tak apa. Ayo, berikan."

"Huh. Ya sudah, ini!" Akhirnya Ichigo mengalah dan memberikan mainan tadi pada Ashido. Ekspresi kesal mendominasi kerut wajahnya kini.

"Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi, okay? Kaa-san akan membuatkan roti _vanilla_ untuk siang ini."

"Baik, Kaa-san!" jawab kedua anak laki-laki itu serempak.

Sepertinya mereka tidak menghiraukan pesan 'jangan bertengkar' yang Masaki ucapkan tadi. Setelah wanita itu melangkah ke dapur, mereka memulai perdebatan baru.

"Kenapa tanganmu itu?" tanya Ichigo tanpa menatap wajah bocah yang ada di sampingnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ketus Ashido.

"Sombong sekali, kau!"

"Diamlah!"

"Kau ini!"

"Oh iya, kau tahu? Kaa-san yang telah mengobati lukaku ini lho. Ia sangat perhatian padaku," ujar Ashido sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan pernah lagi menyebutnya 'Kaa-san'! Kau mengerti?" geram Ichigo.

"Sayangnya.. tidak!"

Kejadian seperti ini sudah menjadi siklus tetap setiap harinya. Saat ibu kandung Ashido melakukan hal yang tidak baik kepadanya –atau dalam kata lain menyiksanya, ia akan langsung pergi ke rumah Ichigo. Tapi bukan untuk berbagi penderitaan dengannya, melainkan untuk mengadu pada Masaki. Hal ini terjadi dua tahun terakhir ini semenjak Ayane mulai melakukan berbagai penyiksaan pada Ashido. Anak itu tidak dapat lagi merasakan kasih sayang dari ibu kandungnya.

Ashido tidak tau alasan mengapa ibu kandungnya sangat membenci dirinya. Ia hanya tau bahwa Ayane mulai tidak menaruh perhatian padanya sejak kelahiran adiknya –saat ia berumur dua tahun. Dan ia mulai menerima siksaan secara fisik sejak usianya sepuluh tahun –tepatnya dua tahun lalu.

Saat itu, Ayane yang pulang larut dalam keadaan mabuk melihat Ashido yang masih berkutat dengan _tendo_nya. Wajar jika seorang ibu menegur anaknya yang masih bermain di tengah malam seperti ini. Tapi teguran saja tidak cukup bagi Ayane. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol, ia langsung meraih _joystick_ yang Ashido gunakan untuk bermain, lalu menghantamkannya ke atas kepala anaknya itu.

Rupanya perlakuan kejam di malam itu terus berlangsung hingga kini. Hal itu jelas diketahui Ganryuu. Namun, isterinya akan semakin menjadi jika ia memarahinya. Yang bisa sang ayah lakukan hanyalah memerintahkan Ashido keluar selagi ibunya mengamuk. Dan setelah Ashido keluar, terjadilah perang fisik antara suami-isteri itu.

Di sela-sela ketakutannya, ia melihat seorang ibu yang tengah menggandeng anak seusianya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lembut dan damai saat memberikan candaan ringan pada anaknya itu.

'_Tunggu, bukankah itu Ichigo?'_, batinnya. Ya, Ichigo adalah adik kelasnya di Sekolah Dasar Karakura. Seingatnya, Ichigo ada di kelas yang sama dengan adik perempuannya. Timbul perasaan iri ketika ia melihat si rambut oranye diusap pipinya oleh sang ibu.

Ashido... ingin merasakannya juga.

.

.

*Calm Envy*

.

.

"Darimana saja kau?"

"Teman."

"Selingkuhanmu, hn?"

"Bicara apa kau?"

"Banyak yang melihatmu bersama pria lain di _club_ jahanammu itu!" geram Ganryuu akhirnya.

"Itu hanya gosip," ujar Ayane tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Benarkah?" tanya suaminya sarkastis.

"Diamlah! Kau membuatku gila!" teriak wanita cantik tersebut yang mendadak kehilangan kontrol suara. Nadanya berubah menjadi tinggi dan penuh kemarahan.

"Kau yang diam!" bentak pemimpin Kanō tersebut seakan tidak mau kalah.

"Kau! Beraninya kau pada isterimu sendiri!"

"Apa kau masih pantas kuanggap sebagai seorang isteri?"

"Kalau begitu, ceraikan aku!" tantang wanita itu. Mata sayunya –yang terlihat seperti orang kurang tidur, menyiratkan api kebencian. "Ha, aku tau kau tak akan berani! Menceraikanku sama saja dengan menciptakan skandal baru yang aku yakin akan merusak reputasimu! Dengan begitu, akan banyak media yang mengatakan bahwa kau hanyalah pemimpin Kanō yang tak lebih dari seorang penindas berdarah dingin, egois, dan-"

_**Plaaak!**_

"Tutup mulut kotormu itu!"

"Kau! Semua yang kukatakan benar, kan? Hahahahaha!" tawanya sambil mengelus pipi kanannya yang baru saja ditampar dengan cukup keras.

"Akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga!" ancam Ganryuu yang tak terlihat main-main.

"Coba saja!"

"Okaa-san? Otou-san?" tanya Ashido yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ashido-kun? Sedang apa kau disini, Sayang?" tanya Ganryuu kaget.

"Aku terbangun tadi. Apa Okaa-san dan Otou-san baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja. Tidurlah lagi. Okaa-san akan menemanimu."

"Jangan harap!" sela Ayane kasar.

"Kau!"

"Lebih baik aku pergi!"

"Berhenti atau aku akan-"

"Akan?" pancing Ayane sambil menyunggingkan seringai menyebalkan –seperti biasanya.

"Kembali, wanita sial!"

"Selamat tinggal!"

"Otou-san, Okaa-san mau kemana?"

"Entahlah. Kau tidurlah," ujar Ganryuu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Wajah tuanya terlihat kacau.

"Baiklah. Tapi, apa boleh aku tidur bersama Ruru-chan?"

"Terserah kau saja, Nak."

Dengan raut wajah sedihnya, Ashido pergi ke kamar tidur yang terletak di lantai atas rumahnya. Ketika membuka pintu, ia dapat melihat sesosok gadis kecil yang tengah terlelap tanpa selimut yang menutupinya. Wajahnya begitu damai dan tenang, seakan tidak pernah ada beban yang harus ditanggungnya.

"Riruka, mengapa Ayane sangat sayang padamu?" tanya anak laki-laki berumur dua belas tahun itu pada adiknya.

Beri aku rasa sakit sampai aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu..

Ya, beri aku rasa sakit sampai aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu..

Berikan aku rasa sakit sampai aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu,_ Ibu_..

.

.

*Calm Envy*

.

.

Di suatu sore, Masaki mengajak Ichigo dan Ashido pergi ke taman kota. Warna khas senja di langit Karakura kala itu sungguh memanjakan jiwa. Indah. Sangat indah.

Keceriaan yang hangat itu harus berakhir tatkala tubuh seorang wanita cantik menjadi kaku tak berdaya. Tubuh yang selalu memberi belas kasih itu harus terkapar karena terhantam keras badan _truck_ besar itu. _Hazel_ itu tak kuasa menahan air mata yang kian keluar dengan cepat. Ibu yang sangat ia cintai baru saja tertabrak. Kami-sama!

Andai ia tidak seceroboh tadi. Andai ia menuruti perintah ibunya untuk berhati-hati. Andai ia tidak berlarian untuk mencapai kios es krim yang ada di seberang jalan itu. Andai ia mau bersabar untuk menunggu Masaki yang ada di belakangnya...

Mungkin.. mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi! Mana ia tahu kalau tindakannya itu sangat salah? Mana ia tahu jika ada sebuah _truck_ besar yang tiba-tiba melintas? Dan.. mana ia tahu jika ibunya yang menjadi korban atas kecerobohannya itu?

Ichigo sempat merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya ketika Masaki mendorongnya jauh ke arah trotoar. Ketika itu juga ia melihat tubuh wanita yang sangat ia cintai terhantam hebat. Darah segar langsung keluar dari kepala dan sekujur badannya yang mulai rapuh itu.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"KAA-SAN! KAA-SAN!"

Raga kecil Ichigo langsung berlari dan merengkuh tubuh ibunya yang mulai terasa pecah. Sungguh, ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Teriakan histeris seperti orang kerasukkan langsung menggema dari mulut kecil si anak laki-laki.

Di seberang jalan yang lain, sepasang _slate_ membulat sempurna –tidak berkedip. "Masaki Kaa-san.."

Tempat naas itu langsung dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Semuanya panik dan khawatir. Inisiatif untuk menghubungi ambulans dari salah seorang yang ada di kerumunan itu sungguh merupakan suatu penyelamatan. Supir _truck_ ditahan massa dan dipaksa untuk bertanggung jawab atas semua biaya perawatan Masaki.

* * *

"Karena ulahmu, Kaa-san menjadi seperti ini!" marah Ashido.

"Hei, itu bukan Kaa-sanmu! Sudah kubilang itu bukan Kaa-sanmu!" bentak Ichigo tak mau kalah.

"Kalau dia memang Kaa-sanmu, seharusnya kau tidak akan membuatnya jadi seperti ini!" sindir si merah.

"Aku tidak sengaja!" bela Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. Dalam titik di hatinya yang paling dalam, ia memang merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa ibunya.

"Kau memang anak yang tak berguna, Ichigo!"

"_Apakah yang dikatakan Ashido tadi benar, Kaa-san?"_

"_Tidak, Sayang. Kau adalah anakku yang paling baik."_

"_Maafkan aku, Kaa-san."_

"_Kau tidak bersalah sama sekali. Jangan menangis, Ichigo. Kau harus jadi laki-laki yang kuat, kelak setelah kau tumbuh dewasa."_

"_Kaa-san?"_

"_Jangan berbuat jahat pada orang lain dan lindungilah semua orang yang kau cintai. Baik, Jagoan?"_

"_Aku berjanji, Kaa-san!"_

"_Haha, baiklah... Ichigo-kun?"_

"_Ya, Kaa-san?"_

"_Kaa-san sangat mencintaimu."_

"_Aku juga sangat mencintai Kaa-san."_

"_Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Ichigo?"_

"_Tentu! Aku juga akan menjaga Kaa-san, Tou-san, Karin, dan Yuzu."_

"_Kau memang anak yang baik."_

"_Hihihihi. Karena Kaa-san juga orang baik. Aku ingin jadi seperti Kaa-san!"_

"_..."_

"_Kaa-san?"_

"_..."_

"_Kaa-san? Kaa-san!"_

Kata-kata terakhir sang ibu sebelum ia pergi untuk selamanya, selalu terngiang di kepala Ichigo. Di umurnya yang masih sangat muda ini, ia harus kehilangan ibu yang sangat ia kasihi. Ia sangat menyesal atas kejadian yang sampai merenggut nyawa ibunya itu. Anak durhaka. Ia menganggap dirinya tak lagi berguna.

Sampai saat ini pun, ia masih menangisi tempat peristirahatan terakhir ibunya. Ketika semua pelayat kian menghilang satu persatu dari pemakaman itu, Ichigo masih setia bersimpuh di hadapan balok batu yang dingin –dimana ada raga ibunya yang telah terbaring dan tidak akan bisa bangun lagi.

Titik-titik hujan mulai membasahi tempat yang sepi itu. Langit seakan turut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami si bocah bersurai senja.

"Ichigo, ayo pulang."

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya isakkan parau yang terdengar dari anak itu.

"Ichigo, biarkan Kaa-sanmu beristirahat dengan tenang."

"T-tou-san.. M-maafkan aku –hiks.."

"Kaa-san tidak meyalahkanmu, Ichigo. Kau tahu itu."

"T-tapi.."

"Ayo, pulang."

"Ba-baiklah –hiks.."

Hujan besar turun setelah ayah dan anak yang tengah dilanda kesedihan itu pergi. Rumput hijau langsung menebarkan wangi basah dan tanah pekuburan itu mulai melumpur. Petir bergemuruh di atas langit ditemani kilatan cahaya yang menakutkan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara becek langkah kaki mendekat ke arah kubur baru tadi. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut merah kusam dan wajah yang kusut langsung berlutut di hadapan batu yang bertuliskan **Kurosaki Masaki** itu. Matanya sembab dan tatapannya kosong, namun tidak ada kristal bening yang keluar dari sana. Tangannya mengepal dan bergetar. Sekujur tubuhnya ia biarkan tersiram hujan.

"Masaki Kaa-san.. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi," gumamnya.

"Aku pasti akan sangat rindu padamu."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi anak laki-laki tadi untuk menjenguk pembaringan ibunya –orang yang ia anggap ibu– lebih tepatnya. Ia segera beranjak dan meninggalkan tempat pemakaman itu dengan langkah gontai.

"Aku berjanji akan mengunjungimu tepat di tanggal ini, Kaa-san.."

.

.

*Calm Envy*

.

.

"Kusoo!"

"T-tenang, Ashido. Ini, minumlah," kata seorang pria sambil memberikan beberapa buah pil kecil berwarna kuning dan segelas air putih.

"Haaah..." deru napas Ashido setelah menghabiskan air dalam gelas tersbut hanya dalam tiga kali teguk.

"Sepertinya kau masih membutuhkan obat penenang itu."

"Terserah," ujar Ashido singkat.

"Baiklah, tenangkan dirimu dulu."

"Ginjo, bagaimana bisa aku berada di sini?"

"Kau mabuk. Dan sejak kapan kau mulai pergi ke _pub_?"

"Bukan urusanmu," kata lelaki berambut merah itu tak peduli.

"Ya, memang bukan urusanku. Tapi kau tanggung jawabku sekarang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

"_Bartender_ yang mengangkat panggilanku saat aku menghubungimu. Kau mabuk berat dan sudah tidak sadarkan diri ketika aku datang."

"Begitu.. Ah, kepalaku sakit. Aku akan pulang saja," keluh Ashido.

"Tidak! Kau tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu. Kau tidak akan bisa menyetir dengan kondisi seperti ini," saran pria berkemeja putih itu.

"Aku bisa!"

"Diamlah! Tenangkan dirimu!"

"K-kau!"

"Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu jadi begini?"

Ashido tidak terlalu yakin tentang apa yang membuatnya bisa jadi seperti itu. Yang ia ingat hanyalah keputusannya untuk pergi ke _pub_ setelah mengantar Rukia pulang. Ia hanya memesan segelas _vodka_ –ah bukan, dua gelas mungkin? Tiga gelas? Atau empat? Aarrggh, ia benar-benar tidak ingat. Namun yang pasti, bayang-bayang masa lalu sempat menghampiri alam sadarnya sebelum ia menyerahkan logikanya pada cairan pahit itu.

Dirinya yang berumur dua belas tahun itu sangat mensyukuri bahwa ibu kandungnya itu dimasukkan ke tempat rehabilitasi karena gangguan jiwa. Hanya kegembiaraan yang dapat ia rasakan setelah tahu bahwa dirinya sudah terbebas dari Ayane. Mungkin anak-anak normal yang lain akan merasa sedih atau malah tidak dapat menerima jika harus dipisahkan dengan ibunya. Hal inilah yang tidak berlaku bagi Ashido –yang menganggap bahwa tinggal bersama Ayane merupakan sebuah penderitaan.

Kecintaan Ayane terhadap minuman keras sangat amat mempengaruhi mentalnya. Ia jadi tak terkendali dan sering mengamuk. Melupakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang isteri dan gemar mencari lelaki lain untuk dijadikan pelampiasan jika ia sedang bertengkar dengan suaminya –Ganryuu. Pimpinan Kanō itu tidak segan-segan untuk melayangkan pukulan-pukulan pada isterinya jika mereka tengah bertengkar hebat. Namun, ia harus bisa berkamuflase sebagai seorang nyonya Kanō yang disegani di depan media untuk kebaikan perusahaan. Ini sungguh membuat Ayane muak setengah mati.

Ia mulai kehilangan kontrol jiwa ketika pengaruh alkohol tidak lagi memandang anak laki-lakinya sebagai seseorang yang harus ia cintai. Ia benci semua laki-laki, termasuk anak kandungnya sendiri. Apalagi bocah berambut merah ini akan menjadi pimpinan Kanō di masa depan. Karena itulah, ia mulai bersikap antipati pada anak sulungnya dan memanjakan gadis kecilnya –seakan hanya ialah satu-satunya anak yang Ayane miliki.

Karena itu, Ashido seakan ada dalam surga dunia setelah ibunya dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa. Namun ternyata ini bukanlah kemenangan Ashido karena inilah yang membuat anak itu harus membutuhkan penanganan psikiater. Efek dari penyiksaan Ayane berdampak pada mental Ashido. Ia menjadi anak yang tempramental dan sensitif. Sering mengamuk jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi dan suka memperlakukan orang lain secara kasar. Ia lelah selalu menjadi korban dalam keluarganya. Inilah waktu yang tepat bagi Ashido untuk membalas semua ketidak berdayaannya saat Ayane masih tinggal dengannya di rumah.

Namun rupanya Kami-sama belum mau menaungi Ashido saat itu. Mental anak berumur dua belas tahun itu harus digoncangkan lagi ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Ayane telah tewas karena bunuh diri. Perasaannya kacau dan jiwanya mulai terombang-ambingkan kenyataan pahit. Apakah sebegitu benci Kami-sama kepada keluarga Kanō ini?

Tentu saja apa yang diberitakan kepada media bukanlah nyonya Kanō yang mati bunuh diri di rumah sakit jiwa. Namun, berita yang sudah dimanipulasi itu mengatakan bahwa Ayane meninggal karena penyakit yang telah dideritanya sejak sekian tahun terakhir. Sebagai pemimpin keluarga, Ganryuu tahu bahwa kejadian ini tidak baik untuk anak-anaknya. Oleh karena itu, ia mengirim mereka ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Segala kebutuhan telah Ganryuu atur sedemikian rupa sehingga Ashido dan Riruka tinggal menikmatinya saja. Lagipula, akan ada banyak pengurus dan sanak keluarga mereka di sana nanti.

Ashido tidak menolak kepindahannya. Ia hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ketika ia akan meninggalkan Karakura. Perlahan, ia mulai menganggap psikiaternya sebagai ayahnya sendiri karena perhatian yang diberikan pria baik itu pada Ashido. Selain itu, ia juga mempunyai janji yang harus ia tepati. Janji untuk mengunjungi Kaa-sannya pada tanggal di mana wanita itu sudah masuk ke dimensi lain dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi...

"Ashido?"

"G-ginjo.."

"Apa yang tadi kau lamunkan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Baiklah jika kau masih belum mau bercerita. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Ruru-chan?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari anak itu."

"Kudengar ia akan segera bertunangan."

"Ya, dia dijodohkan."

.

.

*Calm Envy*

.

.

Rumah keluarga Kurosaki di pagi itu masih sepi seperti biasanya. Tak ada aktivitas berarti dari masing-masing anggota keluarga yang mendiami tempat tersebut. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan angka delapan, namun si sulung Kurosaki itu belum mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Sepasang tangan lembut yang menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya. Siapa orang yang sudah berani membangunkan Ichigo, huh? Dalam hatinya, pemuda yang masih setengah terlelap ini akan memaki siapa saja yang telah mengusik tidurnya. Ketika mata itu terbuka, _hazel_nya menangkap sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah dan...

"Hisashiburi desune, Ichigo-kun!"

"..."

"Kau tidak ingat padaku? Huuuuh!"

"Ri-riruka?"

"Ya!"

_Benang merah masih terikat indah di jari kelingking dua insan muda yang rapuh ini. Namun, sang belati tak kasat mata itu akan menari-nari dengan lidahnya, menjilat tiap untaian merah untuk membuktikan bahwa benang yang tidak diikat dengan kuat akan putus juga pada akhirnya._

To be Continued

.

.

**Author's Note**

Nah lho, kenapa Ganryuu jadi ayahnya Ashido? Hahaha, namanya juga fanfic kan ya ^^v

Aku kok ngerasa kalau kualitas tulisanku makin menurun, ya? Maaf ya, readers..

Okay, aku tau kalau di ch ini feel IchiRukinya nggak dapet sama sekali *siap digantung* Tapi jujur, ch ini sangat penting agar Readers tau kalau Ashido itu sebenernya nggak jahat. Masa lalunya lah yang buat dia jadi gini *salamin readers satu2* Disini juga dijelasin hubungan antara Ichigo-Ashido. Oiya, sebisa mungkin aku nggak mau buat OC lagi, tapi ya mau gimana lagi... sit/kon yang memaksa untuk menciptakan sosok Ayane Kanō sebagai ibu kandung Ashido :")

Balasan review yg login sudah lewat PM :'D Untuk **Seo Shin Young**, aku suka banget baca reviewmu.. hmm, beberapa pertanyaan mungkin terjawab di chapter ini dan beberapa pertanyaan yang lain mungkin akan terjawab di capter depan *hug* :') dan untuk **Milacchi**, ini update! keknya aku kenal penname ini deh :p

Saya terharu banget sama kalian yang masih mau baca fic ini :'3

Terakhir, bolehkah saya meminta..

R

E

V

I

E

W

Review kalian adalah semangatku *bows deeply*

Sankyuu ^,^


End file.
